Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption
by Nasaniaru
Summary: Find out what happens after Goku wishes back Raditz, King Vegeta, Bardock, Fasha, Torah, Shugesh, and Borgos to life. Story takes place 100 years after the Dragon Ball GT movie A Hero's Legacy. Chapter 15 completed. Rating changed for safety.
1. A Plan Set In Motion

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 1: A Plan Set In Motion

"Hey, Vegeta!" yelled Goku.

"What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta asked sternly.

"I think I have a plan that will actually make you proud of me!"

"What is it? Do you plan on stopping your training so I can kick your sorry, low-level, pathetic excuse for a Saiyan ass around?"

"No. I had something different in mind."

"Tell me."

"Well, it started when my Great-Great Grandson had died."

* * *

Goku was training with his two sons, Gohan and Goten, and Olibu when somebody called him.

"Goku!" exclaimed King Kai telepathically.

"What is it King Kai?" Goku responded.

"Your Great-Great Grandson, Goku Jr. has just died. If you wish to see him, you can go to King Yemma's desk for he is just going over Goku Jr.'s life records."

"I will. Thank you for telling me," Goku said as he instant transmitted himself right in front of King Yemma's desk. This sent the giant red ogre flying back in his seat.

"Hi King Yemma!" Goku said while King Yemma grabbed his heart in surprise.

"Goku! You have got to warn me before you go off and instant teleport yourself in front of me."

"Goku?" a man who looked almost exactly like Goku said.

"Goku Jr.?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"How did you die?"

"Old age."

"You don't look that old to me."

"Didn't I tell you Goku," interrupted King Yemma, "you come to Heaven in the state you were or would be when you were in the prime of your life."

"Oh! I didn't know that," Goku said.

"Well, I was just reviewing Goku Jr.'s file. He seems to follow in your footsteps. He has saved the world a couple of times himself. You must be very proud of him."

"I am. He's just a chip off the old block."

"Great-Great Grandpa, you're embarrassing me," Goku Jr. said blushing.

"Okay. I reviewed his file and he is fit to join your family in the northern part of the upper world," King Yemma said.

"Thank you King Yemma," Goku said as he instant teleported himself and Goku Jr. to the upper world.

Goku and Goku Jr. were transported to a field with two logs in the center. Goku Jr. and Goku sat on the logs and talked for the first time in a hundred years.

"It's good to see you again. I haven't seen you in decades," Goku said.

"Yeah, me too. I still remember the first time we met. I had just defeated Lord Yao and Princess Mamba. I had just retrieved the four-star ball and then you appeared instead of Shenron," Goku Jr. said.

"Yeah. Umm…I'm the new dragon. Somehow Shenron infused me with the dragon balls. I, of course wanting to have a physical object to remember my Earth Grandfather, asked Shenron to take the four-star dragon ball out of me. I had placed it in the same shrine that it was in before I started off on my whole dragon ball adventure."

"I still remember the wish I made. I wished that my Grandmother Pan and my friend Puck were brought back to life. You appeared and my first wish was granted. Too bad you only get one wish per hundred years," Goku Jr. said.

"You don't get only one wish. You get two. You did have two wishes, didn't you?" Goku asked.

"No. I only had one."

"I just got a brilliant idea. I will tell you all about it later. I have got to go meet an old 'friend' of mine."

* * *

"So here I am," Goku said completing his story.

"So tell me Kakarot, what is this 'brilliant' idea of yours?"

"I am going to give the Saiyan race another chance."

"So you _do_ have a Saiyan spine after all. And to this very day, I thought that bash to the brain you obtained while you were a child, made you indifferent to your own kind."

"Heh, heh, heh. Well anyway, I have to ask you about your father."

"My father?" Vegeta stuttered.

"Yes. King Vegeta."

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know if he was a good person."

"Well, he did say he wanted the best for me and he would kill all who got in his way of establishing a pristine kingdom for me to rule. So I guess he was a good person. He did stand up to Frieza, and anyone who does that must be a good person. So yes. I guess he is good."

"Thank you Vegeta. You are going to be proud of me after all."

Goku immediately instant transmitted himself to Hell.

"Looks just the same the last time I was here. But for some strange reason, I don't think I'll find what I need here. Well, I guess it's time to fly."

Goku flew off and suddenly he saw a seven foot tall figure with a white, billowing cape and lime green skin. "Hi Piccolo. Bye Piccolo." Goku said as he waved his hand and passed him by.

"Goku. It's been two hundred years since he last saw me and all he can say is 'Hi' and 'Bye.' Pathetic." Piccolo scoffed to himself.

Goku saw off in the distance a red ogre with two horns on either side of his head and a blue ogre with only one horn placed in the center of his head. "Hi Goz. Hi Mez."

"Goku? Did you fall off of Snake Way again?" Goz, the red ogre yelled.

"No. Just off to get some 'friends.'" Goku responded.

Goku landed far away from the center of Hell where all of the universe's previous villains were stationed. It was almost divided into two parts. One that Goku knew about, which was lighted with an eerie purple light, and then a part of Hell he had never been in before which was completely engulfed by darkness. Out of the darkness, a small wizard with puke-yellow skin, a wrinkled forehead, an orange cape, and what appeared to be a blue dress stepped forward. On his belt, there was an "M" insignia. This was none other than Babidi.

Babidi then spoke out. "I've been expecting you, Goku."

Next Episode:

**The Light At The End Of The Tunnel.**


	2. The Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 2: The Light At The End Of The Tunnel

"How did you know I was coming here Babidi?" Goku asked with enraged fury in the tone of his voice.

"Well Goku, in order to answer that question, I will have to share with you a fairly long story," Babidi said calmly.

"I'm willing to listen," Goku said slowly relaxing.

"This area you see behind me," Babidi explained, "is Lighter Hell. This place was said to house the worst villains in the universe. Many people who wandered off to this area were never seen again. The ogres here tried to keep this legend up by lying to us. They said that that was exactly what was going on. Usually, the people who come here tried to sacrifice their lives. The actual truth was that they saw the error of their ways, and could not live with themselves. You understand so far?"

"Yes. I do. I follow you so far," Goku answered.

"So anyway, I realized the error of _my _ways when all of the villains you previously faced turned against my creation. I snuck away to throw away my life. I went to be slaughtered by the worst of the worst. When I came here, I understood that the road to make myself better did not involve throwing away my life. I embraced life and wished to start again. I decided to stay here to further better myself. Do you understand this?"

"Yes. I understand this part of your story."

"Well, occasionally I loose sight of my goal and I need motivation. I use my Mental Infiltration technique to probe your mind. Luckily for you, I only probe the memories that show the advantages of being good. I still have five hundred million years left on my sentence."

"Sentence?"

"Yes. Each person who goes to Hell has to serve a designated period of time here. Now people, who see the light, can spend the rest of their sentence in a place that resembles an empty area where all you can see is white. Anyway, here is where I answer your question. Today I temporarily lost my motivation and used my Mental Infiltration technique and for some strange reason, I could not seem to get past this one thought running through your head. The thing most prevalent in your mind at the time was the thought of resurrecting the Saiyan race. Now I know where 99.99 percent of the Saiyan race resides. I implanted a thought in your head to tell you where to go. How do you think you knew to go to this border between Dark Hell and Lighter Hell?"

"So that's what that strange tugging feeling in my mind was."

"Yes. That was I. Now do you understand everything I have just told you?"

"Yes. Everything you said makes sense so far."

"Good. Now, would you like to see your Saiyan brethren in Lighter Hell?"

"Yes. That is what I came here for."

"Then follow me."

Babidi walked into the darkness that concealed Lighter Hell. The darkness engulfed him as he went through. Goku followed close behind. Goku closed his eyes as he crossed the Dark Hell/ Lighter Hell border. The darkness engulfed him as well. As soon as he thought he was on the other side he opened up his eyes. All around him, there was white. Other than the other people who resided there, there was no color at all except white. Goku was blinded by this sudden burst of brightness.

"Ahh! That hurts! Babidi, you should have told me it was this bright! Dear Kami!"

"I did tell you Goku. Honestly, how you managed to save the world time and time again and act like a child at the same time, it just baffles me."

"Heh, heh, heh. I only act serious when I need to," Goku said as he scratched the back of his head while a bead of sweat fell down his forehead.

"Well like I said, this is Lighter Hell. I would give you a tour but this is about it. I will, however, show you the people who reside her."

"Thank you Babidi. For the very first time, I respect you."

"Now stop that Goku. You're making me blush."

"Sorry Babidi."

"Well, let's begin. Over there, we have the alien race known as the Spatulas. They were sent to Hell after they destroyed a moon of a planet," Babidi pointed to aliens that resembled hairless chimps except they were seven feet tall and had flat faces that sloped upwards. From the side, their heads resembled triangles.

"What's so bad about that? The moon on Earth was destroyed many times. Usually, after we Saiyans transformed into our Oozaru forms."

"The moon was so big that the resulting tides that ensued from the sudden absence of the moon killed and drowned millions of people."

"Oh. That is bad."

"The next people who came here came in together. Zaacro and Raiti. You might not have known this but they tried to eat your two best friends and your first son. They also tried to kill and devour anyone who treaded on their planet's land," Babidi pointed to the two aliens that Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan met up with while trying to go to planet Namek.

"So that is who tried to digest my son."

"Oh. So you do know them. Well, we can move on from here," Babidi said as he walked on.

"Oh no. It's Goku," a small, blue, impish creature said.

"Goku!" a tall woman responded.

"Yes. It is Goku sire," said a small fox-like creature.

"Oh! It's Emperor Pilaf and his two friends. Hey! How ya doin'?"

"Even in death he follows me. Get out of my site you castle-destroying, dream-crushing, plan-ruining, dirty, foul, monkey." Emperor Pilaf said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," Goku said innocently.

"Goku! Keep up!" Babidi said.

"Sorry Babidi," Goku said running to keep up.

"Those are the Hammerins. They destroyed many a planet. Many of them contained more biodiversity than Earth. After they talked to the victims of their attacks, they honorably took their sentences and wanted to go to Lighter Hell to supposedly throw their lives away. Instead of being destroyed by the most horrible creatures in the universe, they received redemption. They are much more happy now but till carry the memories of their deadly attacks as to not forget why they are there." Babidi said as he pointed to thing that looked like giants. Not like the one on Dragon Ball GT: The Lost Episodes.

"So I guess all the villains of the universe are not that horrible after all."

"No. They are not. I mean, if you want an example of a success story, look no further than me. I created the most loathed creature in the universe and in five hundred million years, I will be free to go to upper world with you. Well, here we are. This is the reason why you came here. In the back of Lighter Hell, that is where almost the entire Saiyan race lives. The only one who has not seen the light yet is Nappa. But here we are."

"Hey Bardock, you said you were going to train with us today. Come on over here," a large Saiyan warrior yelled to Goku.

"Yeah. Hey, wait a minute. Where'd you get those new clothes?" a small Saiyan warrior noticed.

"Yeah. And what happened to the scar on your cheek? It's gone," the large Saiyan warrior said.

Suddenly, a third Saiyan warrior entered the conversation. This one had his back turned to Babidi and Goku. Goku suddenly noticed that this Saiyan warrior had the same hair as he did.

"Bega, Ruda. I did promise you I would train with you today but not now. And what do you mean by new clothes and my scar. I have the same clothes on that I had on 240 years ago. As for my scar, it is still here," The third Saiyan warrior said as he pointed to a scar on the left side of his face.

"Bardock, why are there two of you?" Bega, the large Saiyan warrior asked.

"There isn't two of me," Bardock said.

"Err, look behind you," Ruda, the smaller Saiyan said as he pointed to Goku.

Bardock turned his head as he spotted his son for the first time in 240 years.

"That's no second me," Bardock said with utter amazement, shock, and surprise in his voice, "that is the Saiyan who Frieza's death is associated with. That is my son. That's Kakarot."

Next Episode:

**Reunited At Last.**


	3. Reunited At Last

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 3: Reunited At Last

"I'm your son?" Goku said with utter amazement, and disbelief.

"Yes you are," Bardock replied.

"Well, I have got you to the place you needed to be, so I'll be on my merry little way and let you two catch up," Babidi said as he walked away.

"So, how have you been?" Goku said with amazement still in his voice.

"Well, I'm dead for starters and I've just met my son after 240 years."

"And I, I just saw my father after 240 years and I am not dead."

"You're not dead yet? It's been 240 years since I last saw you. You must be dead by now."

"Well, I was bestowed the powers of a dragon named Shenron, and now I will live until a new guardian of Earth creates a new dragon."

"You have supernatural powers?"

"That's not all I have for powers Dad."

"It's good to here you call me that Kakarot."

"Okay, about that, can you at least stop calling me Kakarot? On planet Earth, my name was changed to Goku. Can you call me that from now on?"

"I might call you that as a nickname, but to me, you'll always be Kakarot."

"Fine, I guess I can live with that Dad."

"So, you mentioned you had other powers. What do you mean by that?"

"Well, have you ever heard of the legend of the Super Saiyan?"

"Yes. It was what Frieza feared the most. I still remember that callous, murdering, self-serving traitor. But I knew his reign would not last forever. I had received the power to see into the future and right before Frieza blew up Vegeta, I tried to warn the fellow Saiyans, and I had a vision of you in the future. It was then I realized that I had lived the wrong path of life."

* * *

Bardock was running up a long flight of stairs and then he found himself standing on another planet. He then heard a voice.

"Bardock! Bardock! You know who I am, don't you Bardock?" the voice said. Bardock looked around for the owner of the voice and found his son in an adult body. Bardock then responded.

"Yes. You're my son." Bardock reached his hand out to touch his son.

"It's not too late Father, to be different," Kakarot turned his face for his father to see, "from him." Kakarot then faded away and was replaced by an image of Frieza.

* * *

"It was that vision that changed my life. I sought out Frieza and became the first Saiyan after King Vegeta, to take him on.

* * *

"Frieza, from now on, we don't work for you. Got it? We've killed far too many people in your name. This is from my crew to you!" Bardock yelled across from Frieza in the atmosphere above Vegeta. Frieza held out his finger and a small ball of light formed above it.

"Ahh." Bardock released an even bigger ball of light to blow Frieza up. The ball of light that Frieza made expanded and absorbed Bardock's ball of light. Bardock became stunned. The ball became the size of a moon and then Frieza launched the ball of light towards planet Vegeta and at Bardock. The ball of light engulfed Bardock and vaporized him. Bardock uttered one last word before he died.

"KAKAROT!"

* * *

"That bastard had it coming. Now from the vision I had of you, I realized that it was you who was destined to destroy him. Now, this has been plaguing me for the past 240 years. How did you destroy him?"

"As my good friend Trunks so eloquently put it, 'I went Super.'"

"Super?"

"Yes. I went Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan? You became Super Saiyan?"

"Yes. And I can go to levels much further than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain." Goku entered a crouched position. "This is me as just a regular Saiyan." Goku tightened up his muscles and yelled.

"Ahhh!" Goku was surrounded by a white aura. At this point, the Saiyans surrounding Bardock and Goku stared in wonder. Ruda and Bega were particularly interested. This aura then changed color into gold. Goku's hair stood on end and became gold. Goku's tail changed from brown-furred, to gold-furred. Goku's eyes went from black to cyan. Goku's eyebrows went from black to gold. "This is me as a Super Saiyan 1. I used this form to defeat Frieza." Goku then tightened up his muscles again and yelled even louder.

"Ahhhhhh!" Goku was surrounded by an even darker gold aura. Goku's hair lengthened a minute amount along with his tail. Goku's hair became stiffer. "This is me as a Super Saiyan 2. I used this form to try and defeat another villain named Cell." Goku then tightened his muscles even more and screamed even louder.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Goku's aura grew darker. Goku's hair lengthened even more. This time the change was visible. His hair grew to an amazing three feet in length. Goku's tail grew a little as well. A black dot appeared in the center of each of Goku's cyan eyes. Goku's eyebrows disappeared. "This is me as a Super Saiyan 3." Goku's voice sounded deeper in this form. "I used this form to defeat a villain named Majin Buu. According to Babidi, he was the most loathed creature in the universe. I couldn't agree with him more." Goku tightened his muscle even more. He yelled even louder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Goku's hair retreated and became black again. This hair then reverted back to the Saiyan style, and then expanded in different directions. Two batches of hair draped over his shoulders. Goku's arms became covered in red fur. This red fur covered Goku's tail as well. Goku's eyes changed too. They had changed from cyan, to gold. The small dot in the center of each eye stayed. Goku's eyebrow reappeared and was colored black. A gold border formed around Goku's eyes. "This is me as a Super Saiyan 4. I used this form to defeat a Tuffle named Baby."

"I remember them. They were weak. But when I arrived here, I realized that we shouldn't have taken control of their planet."

Goku tightened his muscles _even _tighter. Goku then yelled the loudest yell any one could produce.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The aura around Goku grew one hundred feet in height as he transformed one last time. Goku's hair had expanded even more and lengthened to five feet. Two more batches of hair draped over Goku's shoulders. One batch of hair pointed forward. His hair then became white. The red fur on Goku's arms traveled to the first knuckle of each finger. The red fur also traveled up Goku's neck. A black border separated the skin from the fur. Goku also became taller to accommodate the expanding muscles mass that is associated with this level. His hand became bigger than his face because of this. Bardock was looking eye level when Goku was just a Saiyan, and now in this transformed state, Bardock had to look up to see his son's face. On Goku's face, a black border formed all around it. Goku's eyes were surrounded by a black border. Goku's ears had enlarged a slightly visible small amount. Goku's tail grew thicker and longer. Goku then released the tightness of his muscles and his golden aura died down. "This is me as a Super Saiyan 5!" Goku said with an even deeper voice then the voice he had while he was Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4. "I just achieved this level just a few years ago."

"Kakarot! I never would have imagined!" Bardock had a huge amount of amazement and astonishment in his voice.

"Who is that?" a Saiyan warrior who looked like Vegeta with a beard said.

"That is my son King Vegeta," Bardock responded.

"You must be extremely proud of him Bardock."

"Yes I am." With that being said, Goku, with one massive release in energy, transformed back into his Saiyan self once more.

"Ohhh. Dad, you're embarrassing me. And in front of a king even."

"So that's your son."

"Yes he is. Hey, wait a second King Vegeta!" Bardock turned his back to Goku and whispered something into King Vegeta's ear. Bardock then faced Goku and unraveled his tail from his waist. "Kakarot. I want you to do something for me."

"I'll do anything Dad."

"I want you to pull my tail."

"Pull your tail? But won't that hurt you. When I was a child, I recognized the fact that a tail is a weakness when it comes to being pulled."

"Don't worry. I trained it to withstand being pulled." Goku reluctantly grabbed his father's tail and gave it a small tug. The reaction that came out of Bardock's mouth surprised Goku. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! What in Dark Hell did you do that for? I said pull my _tail_! Not to totally rip out my spinal cord!"

"Dad! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength anymore. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I'm just kidding with you. That is an old Saiyan trick. It is almost like the boring, old, and tame 'Pull my finger trick' that Pilaf uses."

"Pilaf associates with _you_? I thought he would never associate with anyone who is even distant friends with me."

"Yeah. He tried that trick on me and attempted to knock me out with his flatulence so he could beat on me for being your father. He couldn't be able to do that any other way. Now his flatulence does reek something nasty, but not enough to knock me out. When Pilaf realized this, he ran away screaming like a little girl to his lackeys, Mai and Shu."

"Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out. "Father!" Bardock, King Vegeta, and Goku looked up. A familiar Saiyan flew toward the three other Saiyans. This Saiyan had long black hair that almost reached the ground, had arm bands wrapped around his arms and one of his legs, and he had a half worried, half scowl on his face. This Saiyan's name was Raditz. "Father! What's going on? I felt this huge power level and heard you screaming. Are you okay?" Raditz looked behind his father and spotted another Saiyan who looked just like his father, but even more familiar than just that similarity. Raditz's half worried scowl now became a full scowl. "Kakarot?"

Next Episode:

**Reawakening Goku's Supernatural Powers**


	4. Reawakening Goku's Supernatural Powers

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 4: Reawakening Goku's Supernatural Powers

"What in Dark Hell are you doing in Lighter Hell?" Raditz asked Goku with rage.

"Well, long story short, 200 years ago, a dragon gave me powers to grant wishes. A few hours ago, I realized I had one more wish to grant. I then decided to revive a small section of the Saiyan race. Babidi assisted me in finding the Saiyan race and here I am," Goku explained.

"You're thinking of reviving part of the Saiyan race? Who are you thinking of reviving." Raditz asked.

"Well, I am thinking of reviving you, Dad, and Vegeta's dad."

"Well if you're going to resurrect me, make it feel like I've earned that right." Raditz got down on one knee and knelt before Goku. "I am deeply sorry for kidnapping your son. I am even sorrier for making you kill 100 people on your planet for the life of you son. There is no word to describe the feelings I have now that I know what I've done. I am deeply sorry for using _shaloma_ on you."

"_Shaloma_? What's that?"

"_Shaloma_ is a Saiyan word for the deliberate kidnapping of ones offspring and delivery of an ultimatum usually involving the deliberate taking of one or more lives to bring one to our side. We Saiyans used that military technique to get our way all the time. But now, I realize that that was wrong. I hope before you give me the second chance, I want to hear it straight from the Saiyan's mouth, do you forgive me?"

"Raditz, I wouldn't be giving you the second chance if I didn't forgive you. But if you want to hear me actually say it then, yes, I do forgive you. Your mind was more savage back then than it is now. I know that _now_ because you wouldn't be in Lighter Hell if that statement weren't true. I do forgive you."

"Thank you Kakarot. Hey, how _is _that whelp doing?"

"Well my whole family line is dead now unfortunately but I'm with them, so it isn't that bad. I have a beautiful wife named Chi Chi. She may not be a Saiyan, but she's strong enough to beat one. With her, I had two sons. One you know Gohan, and one that you don't know, Goten. Gohan has become very scholarly in what he does now but he is still strong enough to kill you with a single blast. Goten, he is the fighter of the two. He looks just like me. Gohan married a sweet girl named Videl. She is the daughter of a somewhat false hero named Hercule. Videl and Gohan had a child named Pan. She reminds me a lot like me at that age. Rambunctious, powerful, and does not take no for an answer. Goten married an overprotected, overly sheltered girl named Valese. They had one son named Gojiro. Looks just like his father. Pan had a child named Goku Sr. He looks exactly like me in every way. Goku Sr. had a child named Goku Jr. Goku Jr. looks a little like me. The facial structure is softened out though."

"Hey Goku? How's my son?" King Vegeta asked.

"Why are you calling me 'Goku'?"

"Because Kakarot sounds sharp, savage, and war-like. Goku sounds peaceful, calm, graceful, and halcyon. I like the name Goku more than Kakarot. Anyway, how's my son?"

"Vegeta is doing just fine. He may not be the strongest fighter in the universe, but when he sets his eyes on something, he never gives up. He is married to the smartest woman I know. He has a strong son and a beautiful daughter. I'll let your son tell you the rest. So is everyone ready to be brought back to life? Cause if you are, Dad, I'll let you make the wish."

"Son, before I restore us three back to life, may I bring my whole crew back to life as well?" Bardock asked.

"Fine. But I have to see them. I need to judge if they are good enough to be restored to life."

"Fine." Bardock then yelled out a series of names. "Torah, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh. Get your Saiyan asses over here."

Soon, four Saiyan warriors landed and asked why Bardock had summoned them.

"I was busy. Why did you call us?" asked a small Saiyan woman.

"Yeah. I was having a sweet dream," said a large Saiyan man with a huge scar on his forehead.

"Me too. I was just taking a nap," a portly Saiyan man said.

"Guys, if we want to know why Bardock called us, we should stop badgering him," said a Saiyan man who had the strongest facial features a person could own.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my son. He agreed to let you come back to life with me, my first son, and King Vegeta. Just state your name and let Kakarot do his thing," Bardock said.

"My name is Fasha. It is a pleasure to meet you," the woman named Fasha said. Goku walked over to place his hand on Fasha's head.

"I am reading your mind to see if I can revive you without worrying about whether I did the right thing or not. So don't worry too much," Goku stated. "Your mind tells me you're alright and it also tells me that you kept my dad in line."

"Yeah. Your father was pretty forgetful. Luckily he has me to tell him about social plans and specific social dates or he would not have seen you at all."

"You will be restored Fasha."

"I am Borgos," The Saiyan with the scarred forehead said.

Goku walked over to him and placed his hand over the rough forehead of Borgos. "You are going to be restored as well."

"My name is Shugesh. If you find anything weird, disgusting, and offensive in my mind, I have an excuse. Spending 240 years in a place like this would give even the most pure of hearts wishing for some action if you get my meaning," the portly man had said.

"You know, just for admitting that disgusting fact, I'll restore you anyway."

"My name is Torah. I am your father's best friend. If you restore his life, and not mine, I will simply just die," the strong jawed man said.

"Well, based on what you said when the others were attacking my dad, I think you are the best candidate to be restored. You are approved."

"Thank you," Torah said.

"Hey, can we come back to life?" Bega asked while he pointed to Ruda and himself.

"Should I Dad? You know them better than me so you can make that call."

"No. Do not bring them back. They will only cause trouble. They mocked me when I said Vegeta was going to be blown up. Bega said something to the effect of 'Bardock gets his butt kicked and it's the end of the world.' Ruda said something to the effect of 'We won't threaten Frieza only if when he's in the presence of a Saiyan, he bow down to them.' He continued mocking me by saying, 'while Frieza was down there; he could kiss his stinking feet.' and laughed. He will not be good enough to trust."

"So Dad, I can't make the wish so I am giving you that special privilege. Let me summon the four-star dragon ball so you can summon me." Goku entered what seemed to be a trance-like state, and in front of him, and orange orb of light appeared. The orange orb of light became the four-star dragon ball. The four-star dragon ball then landed in the palm of Goku's hand. Goku then proceeded to give the dragon ball to his father. "In order for me to grant you a wish you have to summon me. You have to say this phrase to summon me, 'In the spirit of the mighty Shenron, I summon the wish giver and would like to submit with his approval a wish.'"

"Okay. Here I go. In the spirit of the mighty Shenron, I summon the wish giver and would like to submit with his approval, a wish." Goku disappeared for a second and then reappeared. "What was that?"

"I was being summoned to the wish maker. Now, make this following wish. Wish back yourself, your crew, your first born son, and King Vegeta."

Everyone on that list gathered close together and Bardock made the wish.

"I wish my first son, King Vegeta, my crew, and I back to life."

"Your wish will be granted." The Saiyans disappeared from Lighter Hell and resurrected back on Earth. The four-star dragon ball followed close behind. The dragon ball turned to stone and would remain that way for one hundred years to release the negative energy from the wish. "I guess it's time to go. I'll take the long way home this time. Just then, Ruda spoke.

"Hey Bega."

"Yes Ruda."

"Wasn't Bardock supposed to train with us today?"

"Yeah. He was."

Bega and Ruda said at the same time, "Oh man."

"Sorry guys," Goku said to the two Saiyans. Goku then flew off to the Dark Hell/ Lighter Hell border.

"Hey Goku!" Emperor Pilaf yelled.

"What is it Pilaf?"

"Before you go, I have something to show you."

"What?"

"Pull my finger."

"Sorry, my dad told me about you and that technique. It won't work."

"Then fine. I still got something to show you." Pilaf then proceeded to flip Goku off.

"What does that mean? Are you saying that you're sorry?"

Pilaf growled and then said, "Just get out of my sight you damn, dirty ape."

Goku flew past Babidi. "Bye Babidi."

"See you in five hundred million years Goku." Goku waved to Babidi and crossed the border between the two Hells. The sudden absence of light caused Goku to spend some time adjusting to the dark. He then heard a familiar voice.

"What were you doing in there Goku?" the voice that belonged to Piccolo asked.

"I just wished back some Saiyans."

"You what?"

"I wished back some Saiyans. Now look, I would love to stay and chat but I left my Great-Great Grandson in a field and he doesn't know where to go to get to the northern quarter of the upper world." Goku then decided to use the Instant Transmission technique.

"Great-Great Grandpa? Where the Hell are you?" Goku Jr. yelled.

"That's exactly where I've been," Goku responded.

"What was your plan? Why did you leave me here? And did you just say that you went to Hell?"

"I'll tell you along with the others. It's time for you to rejoin your family."

Goku had gathered all of the friends he had made in upper world and all of his family. Goku then revealed what he was up to.

"Everyone. I have called you all together to reveal the greatest plan since the Grand Supreme Kai created the universe. I have just resurrected a small percent of the Saiyan race."

Immediately, everyone in the group who knew an inkling of what a savage and ruthless race the Saiyan race was, had became infuriated with Goku. Chi Chi, being herself, was the only one who spoke up.

"YOU DID WHAT GOKU?"

Next Episode:

**The Redemption Of The Saiyan Race**


	5. The Redemption Of The Saiyan Race

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 5: The Redemption Of The Saiyan Race

"Did you really revive the entire Saiyan race Dad?" Gohan asked.

"No I didn't," Goku responded.

Goku's other son, Goten, then commented, "But you just said that you…"

"I said I revived a small _percentage_ of the Saiyan race," Goku interrupted.

"I'm sort of afraid to ask this Goku but who did you wish back?" Krillin asked.

"I wished back my father, Vegeta's father, my father's crew, and my father's first son," Goku stated.

Suddenly, both Bulma and Gohan chimed in together, "You revived Raditz?"

"I hope you two would say that. I mentioned Raditz that way so I could see the looks on your faces. Your minds are still as sharp as daggers. That's awesome."

"You mean you revived the one who tried to kidnap me when I was four years old?"

"Yes Gohan. But there is something that you need to know. Raditz has realized that taking you was a horrible mistake. He has shown remorse for his actions and apologized for that. In fact, he was in Lighter Hell because of that."

"Lighter Hell?" Olibu chimed in.

"Yes. Apparently, there are two Hells. A light one and a dark one. The dark one is appropriately named Dark Hell. Dark Hell contains the villains that are not sorry for the crimes they have committed. Those villains include Cell, Frieza, the Evil Buus, General Rildo, Baby, the Shadow Dragons excluding Nouva," Goku explained as he pointed to Nouva Shenron.

"Goku, you did not need to point me out like that. It's kind of embarrassing to be put on the spot like that," Nouva Shenron said to Goku as Nouva's face blushed a little bit.

"Sorry Nouva. Dark Hell also contains the entire Red Ribbon Army. The lighter Hell, called Lighter Hell, also appropriately named, contains previous villains that have realized their mistakes, and tried to take their lives out of wishing to no longer living with themselves. They go there to utterly wipe their lives out. To the point of they no longer can be brought back to life. Cause both Vegeta and me know that if you 'die' when you are already dead, you ain't coming back. Anyway, the remorseful villains, instead of dying, actually saw the light. That was said a lot there. It's like they found a religion and became totally dedicated to it. The remorseful villains include almost all of the Saiyans, the aliens that tried to eat Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma, Babidi, and the Emperor Pilaf group. Pilaf is an interesting story. He may have realized the error of his ways, but he still hates my guts. I don't understand why though." Just then Goku realized something himself. "Hey, where's Chi Chi?"

King Kai then yelled out to Goku, "Goku! Watch out!"

"Why? This is the upper world. There is no danger here."

"Oh yeah? Well look out because when you mess with a mother and her offspring, it's worse than engaging a fight with Super Buu!" This was Chi Chi. Goku looked back and saw Chi Chi. She was surrounded by a red aura and in her hand was a frying pan.

"Chi Chi! Think about this. There is no reason to be mad."

"Oh, you couldn't be more wrong. You wished back the kidnapper of your own son. I don't think you have the judgment to determine whether he is good or not anymore. You are putting Earth in jeopardy and I for one am sick of it." Chi Chi suddenly swung her arm and hit Goku right in the face. This left a very red mark. But back in the background, an uproarious laugh from King Kai was heard.

"Oh Chi Chi. That was hilarious. That is even better than the lame joke your husband used. I'm glad I let you borrow that frying pan."

"You let Chi Chi have a frying pan in her possession?" Goku asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yes. When she arrived, I promised to let her train with me if she made me laugh. And now, 160 years and 160,000,000 hits in my face later, she is finally going to train with me."

"Wait, stop all this. Are you saying I have an uncle and he tried to kidnap my older brother?" Goten asked with puzzlement on his face.

"I never told you about that encounter? I swear I did. You mean to tell me that in the 345 years together, I never told you about your uncle?" Gohan asked.

"No. I just found out about this today!"

"Well, I am sorry about that. I'll tell you all about it," Gohan offered.

"I'll tell you how his personality changed as well," Goku offered as well as he and his sons walked away from the big crowd, and now he had an excuse to be away from his wife.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled out. "Before you go, I need to have a word with you."

"What do you want?"

"I need to thank you. You cared enough about _me_ that you actually incorporated my feelings in with your plan. If I could, I would give you a slap on the back. But I have a reputation to uphold. I will just say this: You did good Kakarot. You did good."

"Hey, everyone! Vegeta just made a statement to me that is ten times more shocking than if someone said to me that evil no longer existed, and we all could return to our home planets for the rest of eternity!"

"Ooooo! Vegeta's shedding his tough guy image finally," Bulma said.

"All of the years with you are just getting to me. It's nothing like that. All that is happening is that you're unfortunately rubbing off on me. That is all," Vegeta yelled with rage, fury, anger, and a slight amount of embarrassment.

"Yeah right Daddy. Even I know that's not true," Bulla said.

"Just shut up all of you and just leave me alone," Vegeta yelled as he stormed off. Back on Earth, a different scene was developing.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Borgos asked.

"I propose we fend for ourselves. We're Saiyans. We can handle it," King Vegeta said.

"Look. Kakarot gave us a second chance. We should become the Saiyan race he wants us to be," Bardock said.

"I agree with you Father," agreed Raditz.

"I think we should get real jobs," Shugesh proposed.

"Yeah. That will show the change we underwent in Lighter Hell," Torah agreed.

"I totally agree with that. But Bardock," Fasha chimed in, "I'll handle your lifestyle or you'll forget to attend your job and get fired on the first day."

"Hey, now I'm not that forgetful am I?" Bardock asked.

"You forgot when your two sons were born. I think that symbolizes that you're pretty forgetful," Fasha said.

"Well I pretty much agree with Shugesh, Torah, and Fasha now that I see their point of view. We are no longer mercenaries of Frieza. We are now our own men and woman. We should change into the race that Goku wanted us to become after he wished us back to life. Let's do this. Let us redeem ourselves and the rest of the Saiyan race, so as to make this universe we live in, a better place," King Vegeta declared.

"If it is a good enough plan for the king, it must be damn well good enough for us," Shugesh agreed.

"Then it's settled. Let us start our new lives as the newly redeemed Saiyan race," Bardock declared with powerful emotion in his voice.

Next Episode:

**The Saiyans' New Lives**


	6. The Saiyans' New Lives

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 6: The Saiyans' New Lives

An explosion ripped through the peacefulness that Satan City currently enjoyed. Suddenly a door flew across the street.

"Hey, you're gonna have to pay for that buddy!" an infuriated restaurant manager yelled.

"You know what? Screw you!" an enraged Bardock, yelled back to him. Bardock flew off to get away from the city. He flew until he reached a hill that was covered with green grass and an array of many types of beautiful flowers. Bardock decided to take a rest there. He looked across the horizon looking at a developing storm. "And to think the day started off so well," He said to himself.

* * *

Deep in the forests of Mount Poaz, huge booming sounds were heard while trees fell. The sound of metal clanging against metal was heard as more fell.

"Those sumo classes are paying off for you aren't they Shugesh," King Vegeta exclaimed.

"Yeah. Finally a sport that pays for you slamming your opponent on the ground," Shugesh agreed. Shugesh happened to be in a sumo outfit as he raised one foot and slammed it on the ground. This caused another tree to fall over.

"And you Borgos, those katana classes are benefiting you as well," King Vegeta commented again.

"Yeah. I think we Saiyans should explore different forms of battling. It may benefit us later in life," Borgos agreed as he slashed down yet another tree.

"Thanks to you guys, the cabin will be done in no time," King Vegeta stated.

"Thank you my king," Shugesh and Borgos said together.

"You guys can stop calling me that. I am no longer a king. And plus, we now follow under a much kinder ruler than I ever was."

"Oh yeah, King Foxcoone, right?" Shugesh asked.

"Exactly," Vegeta responded.

Meanwhile…

"So we aren't going to live in this hut forever are we Bardock?" Fasha asked.

"No. Once we gain enough money, we'll buy one of those Capsulated Houses that they sell at Capsule Corp. Now don't tell King Vegeta I told you guys this but the president of that place maybe related to him. Just take away the beard, the widow's peek, and thin out the mustache, King Vegeta would look just like Fruita. Even the name sounds similar. Fru-ee-ta, Va-gee-ta. The similarities seem uncanny," Bardock explained.

"Don't worry about that Bardock. Our lips are sealed," Torah said as he pretended to zip his mouth up.

"Now don't forget, your son is fishing so you don't have to worry and your work day starts at 8:00 am. Please don't forget again," Fasha nagged.

"I won't forget. Just go to your jobs. I'll worry about mine," Bardock said.

* * *

"Yes. Everything was going good thus far. Then I went to work and that's when the problems began," Bardock said to himself now with a piece of straw in his mouth.

* * *

"Order up Bardock!" a cook of a small diner, yelled out.

"Got it," Bardock replied. Bardock picked up the sandwich and walked over to a window table. "You order the turkey sandwich?" Bardock asked.

"Yes I did," replied a customer.

"Here you go." Bardock placed the sandwich in front of the customer and then the customer lifted up the bread looking for something.

"I believe I ordered it with no mayo?" asked the customer.

"Sorry, I'll get you a replacement," Bardock replied as he took the sandwich and ate it.

"Is that what you guys do to the failed meals?" asked a customer who sat right next to the previous customer.

"No. I am the only one that does that. Why waste food when someone else could enjoy it?" replied and questioned Bardock.

"You're not supposed to care about wasting food. You're supposed to be caring about serving your customers," Customer 1 said rudely.

"Sorry your majesty. I'll get right on it," Bardock replied sarcastically.

"What you say punk?" Customer 1 said threateningly.

"Nothing," Bardock replied.

"That's right. You better have said nothing. I would have to kick your ass if you did."

"You know. I have had it with people like you. You think you're so tough? I'll let you know I've been kicking ass long before your Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather was born."

"Is that a threat?"

"You bet it is sonny." Bardock then entered a fighting pose. His eyes glaring with fire.

"You know, we don't have to take this. We're gonna take our business elsewhere," Customer 2 said as he and his friend walked out the door.

"Bardock?" yelled the diner manager.

"What is it boss?"

"You know? I've been thinking about you. You arrived late your first day of work. I saw you taking some of the food. And now you're scaring away business. I can't afford you staying here. Turn in your uniform. You're fired."

"Fine. Here you go. I've had it with this low-rank diner anyway." Bardock took off his apron and a hat that was on his head. "You know, that customer was right about _something_. I don't have to take this." Bardock opened his palm and pointed it right at the door then released a small ball of energy. This blew the door right off of its hinges.

"Hey, you're gonna have to pay for that buddy!" the restaurant manager said with fury.

"You know what? Screw you!" an enraged Bardock, yelled back to him.

* * *

"So that is how my day has gone so far," Bardock said to himself as he decided to walk around the city and see the chaos he had created. The piece of straw that was previously in his mouth was no longer there. After a few hours, he got bored and started to fly home and then he spotted Fasha and Torah. "Hey guys!" Bardock yelled out.

"Bardock? Your shift shouldn't be over for a couple of hours. What are you doing here?" Fasha asked.

"I got fired," Bardock said as his head drooped down in embarrassment. "Hey, what are _you_ doing here?"

Torah started to reply, "We were looking for a wed…"

"Shut up you oh too honest Saiyan," Fasha said quietly as she elbowed Torah right in the stomach. "We were looking to see if there were any sales at Capsule Corp and to maybe see Fruita and if he actually looked like you said he did."

"Well, we have to get home. We have to tell you guys something," Torah said.

* * *

"What you call me back from fishing for? I nearly cleaned out the whole lake?" Raditz asked.

"Well. We have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" Fasha asked.

"Well being a Saiyan, I thrive off of bad news. And being one of the stubborn Saiyans, I think I just maybe be able to change it. With that being said, tell me the bad news first," Raditz replied.

"Well the bad news is, your father got fired from his first job," Torah said discouragingly.

"I knew he wouldn't last a week," Yelled out Vegeta.

"What's the good news?" asked Borgos.

"Well me and Torah have decided to get married," Fasha exclaimed.

"You've decided to what?" asked Bardock puzzlingly.

"We've decided to get married," Torah answered.

"What does getting married mean and how did you guys decided that?" Shugesh asked.

"It all started at our work," Fasha replied.

* * *

"Torah! I need a chocolate frosted doughnut, a powdered doughnut, and a regular doughnut," asked Fasha.

"Sure thing you cute little Saiyan," replied Torah. He grabbed the doughnuts, placed them in a bag, and kissed Fasha.

"You two must be newlyweds," an elderly woman said.

"What?" Torah asked.

"Newlyweds," replied the elderly woman.

"What are those?" questioned Fasha.

"You don't know what newlyweds are?" asked the woman.

"From where we come from, we don't have those," Torah responded.

"You two must be Amish then," the woman hypothesized.

"Yeah sure. We'll take it," Fasha said.

"Well to be newlyweds is the happiest thing in the world. You just finished your wedding and the passion is strong. You have a child later in life and you never fight."

"Wedding?" Torah asked.

"Yes. A wedding in itself is a beautiful thing. Bells can be heard all around. Doves are released. And the dress. Oh the dress. The dress is the most wonderful part. But you know you want to be together once the priest says 'You may now kiss the bride.' It's the most wonderful time in your lives," The woman explained.

"Hey, maybe we should try this wedding thing," Torah and Fasha said at the same time.

* * *

"We then decided, 'What better way to symbolize the rebirth of the Saiyan race than with an Earth styled wedding?'" Fasha said.

"Wow! That really is good news!" Vegeta said.

"When do you two plan on being married?" asked Raditz.

"In a couple of months," replied Torah.

"Yeah. We were looking for a wedding dress when we ran into Bardock," Fasha said.

"Wow. My two best friends are getting married." Bardock was then overcome with happiness. A small golden glimmer formed around him for a microsecond and then disappeared. "Woah. That was weird. I haven't felt like this since …" Bardock then simply dismissed this strange occurrence as a silly human emotion. Bardock then joined in the revelry his friends and son were already taking part in.

"Congratulations Fasha and Torah," Bardock said congratulating the two soon-to-be newlyweds.

Next Episode:

**The First Of Many**


	7. The First Of Many

**Warning: This chapter contains material that may not be suitable for younger teens. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 7: The First Of Many

Deep in the forests of Mount Poaz, two strong fighters were sparring against each other. These fighters were the strongest on Earth currently. They were Bardock and Raditz. In a cleared patch of forest Bardock and his son were exchanging volleys of kicks and punches. Barely any energy attacks were used and when they were used, the Saiyan at the receiving end of the attack dodged them with ease.

"You're getting better at this Son. All those decades of training in Lighter Hell must have carried on to this world. You have become almost a better fighter than me," Bardock explained to Raditz slowly while catching his breath.

"And your not so bad yourself for an old man," Raditz joked also trying to catch his breath but continuing his hits.

"Hey. I may be older than you, but with age comes experience," Bardock said as he tripped Raditz.

Vegeta entered the field and told the other two some news.

"Hey! Bardock! Raditz! Got something to tell you."

"What is it King Vegeta?" Raditz asked getting off the ground.

"Okay. I don't know if I told you two this or not but I recently got rid of the Saiyan nobility. We are now following under the Earth monarchy. The new king we follow under is King Foxcoone," Vegeta explained.

"So what do you want Vegeta?" Bardock asked.

"I came to give you your new updated scouters," Vegeta replied.

"New scouters?" Raditz asked.

"Yes. The scouters we originally had would break if we tried to see how strong we are. Now we may be able to sense power levels but to actually see how we will do, we need more of an accurate number. These new scouters will be able to measure power up to 2,000,000. Also, just like the royal scouters, these will be able to connect to the Eethernecta and something called the Internet. Now I wasn't able to do all of this by myself. I had assistance from Torah and Fasha. Oh. One more thing. The new scouters will be personalized as so not to confuse whose is who's," Vegeta explained.

"Okay, I get the personalization but what is the Internet?" Raditz asked.

"It is similar to the Eethernecta back home," Vegeta responded. Vegeta then handed out the new scouters to Bardock and Raditz. "Now I want to see how strong we have become so try and raise your power levels to the highest you can," Vegeta proposed. Bardock and Raditz entered a crouched position and tightened up their muscles. A white aura surrounded them both. Vegeta pushed a button on his new scouter and alien digits filled the visor.

"Impressive and interesting. Raditz, your power level is interesting to me because it reads an odd 987,654. The digits seem to decline in value in each place value. Bardock. Your power level is lower but equally interesting. Your power level is 888,888. Eight's across the board," Vegeta observed.

"You know, we should train in the present state we are in now. We will get a much better work out that way," Bardock explained.

"I agree with you," Raditz said.

"Wait. Before you start, I need to tell you something. On the Eethernecta, I found the method to go Super Saiyan. I am going to try and enrage you while you train. This potentially deadly combination is supposed to make you transform" Vegeta remarked.

"Fine. Then let's begin," Raditz said with an apparently evil grin on his face.

"Okay. Now start training. I'll start with slightly discouraging remarks then increase the intensity to what you would endure if you were in Dark Hell," Vegeta said. The relatives of Goku started to spar. Raditz and Bardock started exchanging punches and kicks.

"Now you can punch harder than that can't you Raditz?" Vegeta asked. Raditz increased the intensity of his punches. "Now don't forget to increase your kicks. You'll have brittle legs if you don't focus on those. But I never pegged you as a fighter anyway. I always thought of you as one of Frieza's minions," Vegeta mocked. This caused Raditz to increase the intensity of his kicks. Then Raditz released a small energy blast. "Now come on Raditz. You couldn't hit the broad side of an irregularly shaped planet with that blast," Vegeta continued to mock.

"Oh shut up Vegeta!" Raditz said with some slight anger in his voice. Raditz suddenly launched an attack right at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged this attack.

"Hey! Watch it you oh too easily pissed-off Saiyan. I may not be your king anymore, but you have to treat me with respect you filth," Vegeta said half-serious and half-mocking. Raditz suddenly focused on the last half of Vegeta's last sentence. This statement echoed in Raditz's mind. This command brought Raditz back to his days as a child.

* * *

A very young Raditz was in a dark red room with Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria. This was the scene that many Saiyan children were in after they conquered their first planet. Raditz was running away from Frieza.

"Where are you going you wretch?" Frieza asked.

"Maybe he is scared of you Lord Frieza," Dodoria suggested.

"I wouldn't say that. Lord Frieza is a very kind ruler. He wouldn't hurt a fly," Zarbon said mockingly.

"Well why should this Saiyan be afraid of his own father?" Frieza said evilly.

"You're not my father. Bardock is," Raditz said.

"Oh no. Your mother was a very lecherous Saiyan. She slept around. In fact, she had slept with me and 12 months later you were born," Frieza stated.

"No. That's not true. My mother was very kind for a Saiyan warrior. You're lying. That's not true. You take that back you bastard," Raditz yelled.

"Now listen here you ungrateful little bitch! I am your Lord and ruler. I am higher than King Vegeta! In fact, he answers to me! And you will treat me with respect you Saiyan filth!" Frieza yelled.

* * *

Raditz had his aura around him grow to 10 feet in the air.

"Woah! Raditz, you're getting stronger! Your power level is raising to 988,000! Keep it up!" Vegeta remarked.

"You just might be on to something here Vegeta," Bardock praised. "In fact, if it will help both of us, you can put down my mate," Bardock allowed.

"Okay. I can make some gruesome statements about peoples' mothers," Vegeta stated.

"Then pull them all out. You have my permission," Bardock said.

"Hey Raditz! Guess what? I saw your mother in Lighter Hell. Your mother is extremely beautiful. And guess what? I did your mother around 15 times a year up there! She was extremely grateful she didn't have to do your father anymore. I thrust my tail up her hard and fast. She screamed for me to stop it but I kept on going," Vegeta yelled. These statements brought back Raditz to the scene he originally flashed back to.

* * *

"Get away from me asshole!" The young Raditz screamed as he tried to run away from Frieza.

"Dodoria, restrain the ungrateful, disrespectful, low-level Saiyan. I have a plan," Frieza stated.

"Yes my lord. It will be my pleasure," Dodoria responded. Dodoria immediately transported himself behind Raditz and took hold of him. Frieza slowly walked over.

"You know, I don't normally have to discipline Saiyan like this, but to make them respect me, I will do anything I can. Give me your tail you ungrateful, little, pathetic Saiyan bitch," Frieza explained.

"No! I will never respect you! You are not my father, you never slept with my mother, and in my eyes, _you_ are the ungrateful bitch!" Raditz yelled.

"Zarbon, grab the little bastard's tail, I want to cut it off. He does not deserve to go Oozaru every full moon," Frieza ordered.

"Yes Lord Frieza," Zarbon said. Zarbon grabbed a hold of Raditz's tail and Frieza whispered in his ear.

"You have another brother coming don't you?" Frieza asked.

"Yeah so? His name is Kakarot, and I guarantee you, if I don't kill you, if my mother doesn't kill you, and my father doesn't kill you, I swear, you will get your body totally mutilated by Kakarot. I guarantee it you bastard!" Raditz yelled.

"Well, I am thinking of killing him. I can't afford another Saiyan like you running around in the universe. And you know, for saying that, I am going to remove your tail slowly," Frieza declared as he made a small ball of energy. Frieza pushed the energy ball slowly along Raditz's tail.

"AHHHHH!" Raditz yelled. The pain his tail was going through was unimaginable. Zarbon was pulling his tail, Frieza was slowly cutting it off and there was nothing he could do about it because Dodoria held a very tight grip on him.

* * *

Back in the present, Raditz's aura grew 50 feet in height. A translucent gloss formed over his eye. Vegeta pushed a button on his scouter and was utterly shocked at the power level.

"Bardock! Your son's power level has grown to 1,000,111! He is nearly unstoppable!" Vegeta yelled. Suddenly, Raditz made a very weird remark.

"Frieza, I have had it with you! I hate you! I hate you! I absolutely hate you! I will fucking kill you you horrible little bastard!" Raditz's aura then turned gold, Raditz's hair stood on end. The mane that Raditz owned had stood up straight. Raditz hair turned gold while the mane slowly dropped to the ground again. The eyes of Raditz turned cyan with the translucent gloss still formed on it. His eyebrows turned gold as well. Raditz's tail became gold-furred. Raditz became a Super Saiyan. Suddenly, Shugesh walked in.

"Hey guys, I was checking out weddings on the Internet, did you know what kind of things that go on during the honeymoon?" Shugesh said as he looked up. Shugesh saw the two regular Saiyans and Super Saiyan Raditz. "Torah! Fasha! Borgos! Get your Saiyan asses over here! Raditz became a Super Saiyan!"

Next Episode:

**The Training Continues**


	8. The Training Continues

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 8: The Training Continues

"Die, Frieza! Die! I want to see your worthless body rot in a hole in the ground. So die, Frieza! Die!" Raditz yelled angrily as he shot an energy attack at an innocent tree.

"What's wrong with him Bardock?" Fasha asked.

"We honestly don't know," Bardock explained. "We were training, Vegeta started hounding us, Raditz said something about Frieza and he turned Super Saiyan! The next thing we know, he acts like this," Bardock said pointing to Raditz who was now blasting more trees around him.

"So you don't know what's wrong with him?" Torah asked.

"Like Bardock said, we just don't know," Vegeta responded.

"I will never respect you Frieza! I will always loathe you to the full extent of my abilities! I will fucking kill you!" Raditz said angrily as he blasted away yet another tree.

"I wish we could read minds at a time like this," Borgos stated.

"Hey, Bardock? Didn't you gain the ability to read minds?" Torah asked.

"Oh yeah! Thanks to that stupid Kanassan," Bardock realized.

"Can't you read Raditz's mind and see what _is _wrong with him?" Shugesh asked.

"I'll try. I don't know if I can actually use that ability or if it is as sporadic as my visions. But I'll try nonetheless," Bardock said as he flew toward his son cautiously. Bardock focused on Raditz and tried to focus on Raditz's mind. Soon, Bardock was in a whole new place.

* * *

"You are a pathetic Saiyan monkey. If this is the future of the Saiyan race, I should just destroy them here and now!" Frieza yelled. Bardock looked around the dark red room, which contained Frieza, Dodoria, Zarbon, and the young Raditz. At this point in time, Raditz was on the ground crying, clutching his severed tail. Bardock tried to return to reality.

* * *

"Guys, I know what's wrong with him," Bardock yelled.

"What is it?" Fasha asked.

"Well, you know every time a Saiyan child conquers their first planet, Frieza allows that child to train with him?" Bardock asked. The Saiyans nodded their heads. "Well, Raditz must have had a pretty traumatic experience there. He actually thinks he's back in that time period!" Bardock explained.

"Well how do we get him out of it?" Borgos asked.

"I think we have to get another emotion out of him. Instead of something sad, we should try and get a happy feeling into him," Bardock suggested.

"Other than fighting, what is a Saiyan's strongest instinct?" Torah asked.

"Well in Lighter Hell, I always told everyone that if I wasn't fighting, I could be…well, _you_ know?" Shugesh said.

"Be serious!" the Saiyans said.

"I am serious! Notice that I didn't actually say the word," Shugesh hinted.

"Well then, what do you propose?" Vegeta asked.

"Did Raditz have a girlfriend in Lighter Hell?" Shugesh questioned.

"Let me handle this Bardock. You don't know a single thing about your son's social life," Fasha declared. "Yes. Raditz did have a girlfriend. Her name was Strudel, I believe," Fasha answered.

"Good. Bardock!" Shugesh called.

"What?" he responded.

"Read Fasha's mind. Fasha, put a mental image of Strudel so Bardock can do what I am planning for him."

"Okay, I can do that," Fasha said as she focused on the figure of Strudel. "Got it!"

"Bardock, read her mind," Shugesh ordered.

Bardock focused on Fasha's mind. Bardock then said, "Woah, Raditz must have had a very good taste in women. Strudel is hot! He got that from me you know?"

"Good. Now I heard something about the fact that some Kanassans could not only read minds, but also bend the will of their victim. Maybe, the Kanassan _you_ faced also had that ability. What I want you to do Bardock is implant a false memory of Raditz's encounter with Frieza. Make it so Frieza's training session gets interrupted by Strudel," Shugesh ordered.

"I think I can do that," Bardock agreed. Bardock focused on Raditz's mind again and tried to implant the false memory.

* * *

"Why did you have to cut off my tail you bastard?" Raditz sobbed.

"Because you are a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan warrior and you don't deserve it!" Frieza yelled. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the room door.

"Frieza, are you busy?" a woman asked in a sultry voice. "May I interrupt? I need to see Raditz for the rest of the day."

"Fine. Come in and retrieve the pathetic excuse for a warrior," Frieza answered. The door opened and in walked a completely ravishing Saiyan woman. She had long, flowing, black hair. Her eyes were a dark purple that hinted something devious behind them. Her chest was especially full for a Saiyan woman. Usually they had relatively flat chests due to the raised levels of testosterone. Her body was in the classic hourglass figure with one of her hands on her hips. She had long, slender, sexy legs, and although you couldn't see it, she had a nice firm rear. This is Strudel.

"Raditz, I wish to see you," Strudel said in a seductive, sultry voice. Soon, Frieza and everything related to him vanished and Raditz regained his adult form.

"What do you want Strudel?" Raditz asked in his adult voice.

"I found this book about Kami Sutra. You know, 'the sex of the gods'? I have always admired your sexy body and I want to experience your body in the most erotic, orgasmic experience. I want you to fill me up with your manly juices and feel your member penetrate me. I want to hold your body and scream with ecstatic pleasure," She said in an even sexier tone.

"But don't you know? Kami Sutra is forbidden?"

"I don't care. I want to screw that law and screw your amazing body."

* * *

Back in reality, Raditz closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure. When Raditz opened his eyes again, the translucent gloss on his eyes disappeared. Raditz then spoke sanely for the first time as a Super Saiyan.

"Okay! I have to ask you guys something, One: What just happened to me? Two: What is up with my body? I feel weird and different. Three: What is this golden aura around me for? And Four: Why does it look like I was fighting my brother and the Namekian?" he asked.

"Well, we were training, words were said, you suddenly became locked in a traumatic memory and became Super Saiyan. You went nuts, and we tried to calm you down," Vegeta responded.

"Wait a minute? I am a Super Saiyan?" Raditz asked skeptically.

"Yes you are my son. That golden aura is what surrounds you as a Super Saiyan. Your hair turns gold and your eyes become blue. Vegeta, check his power level," Bardock explained to Raditz and ordered Vegeta. Vegeta pushed a button on his scouter.

"His power levels decreased but is still, amazingly strong. He is currently at 1,000,011!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"No way! I cannot be that powerful!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Yes you are son. The reason why it looks like you were fighting those two was because you temporarily became insane. You started to destroy all of the trees around you. Luckily for us, you only blasted the trees away. Now I never got to ask Kakarot this, so I am going to ask you. How does it feel being a Super Saiyan?" Bardock asked.

"Well," Raditz explained, "I feel more powerful, my veins are visible for the first time, my hair seems to be lifted up by this aura, cause, I can no longer feel the weight of my hair anymore. And, let's just say, I'm awake in more than one way."

"Woah oh oh! I bet your girlfriend would be happy about _that_!" Shugesh said as he laughed dirtily.

"Wow! My two sons are both Super Saiyans. My first born son Raditz, and my second born son, Kakarot. I just can't believe this. This is what a Saiyan Father lives for. To see their own sons, become stronger than them. My dream has come true and then some. I mean, my second son Kakarot can go up to Super Saiyan 5! I couldn't be happier," Bardock said as his eyes became cyan, and hair stood on end. But they didn't last that way for long. They reverted back to their original state. Bardock then mentioned, "Damn. What is that feeling I have? That's the second time that's happened to me on Earth, third time that's happened in my life."

"Hey Raditz!" Vegeta yelled.

"What?" Raditz responded.

"Want to train in your Super Saiyan body?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Raditz said as an apparently evil grin stretched across his face.

"Vegeta!" Bardock yelled.

"What?" Vegeta responded.

"Never put down my mate again," Bardock yelled angrilly.

"But you told me to?" Vegeta said defensively.

"It's not out of respect, it's out of safety. I don't want this happening again!" Bardock yelled.

"Fine," Vegeta responded. The Saiyans powered up, a white aura surrounded them all. Suddenly, Raditz became extremely focused and in what appeared like a second, he knocked out all of the Saiyans except Bardock.

"I thought I would make you interesting," Raditz said.

"Why thank you son. But I won't go easy on you," Bardock responded. Bardock then tried to trip Raditz again.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. You can't use the same trick on me twice," Raditz remarked. Raditz was off of the ground at this point. He then pulled back his fist and punched his father in the stomach. This sent Bardock flying. Raditz then landed, and the golden aura died down, and Raditz became a regular Saiyan once again.

Next Episode:

**The Calm Before The Storm.**


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 9: The Calm Before The Storm

"Okay, I got something blue, now all I need is something borrowed," Torah said in a blue tux. It was the day of the wedding and excitement was thick in the air. Bardock, Torah's best man, and Torah were in a hotel apartment. Torah was wearing a blue tux, as previously mentioned and blue pants. Bardock was wearing a black tux and black pants. "But the bad part about that is that no one has borrowed anything from me before."

"Well let me think about it. Maybe someone might have stolen something of yours. Maybe that can count," Bardock said as he put his hand on his forehead. He felt his headband along with a couple of strands of hair. "Hey! I just remembered," Bardock said as he untied the piece of cloth from his head. "I forgot to give you his in Lighter Hell." Bardock offered the piece of cloth to Torah.

"What is it?"

"Well, 240 years ago, Dodoria and his men ganged up on you and the rest of my crew. He managed to kill all of you but you hanged on to life the longest. After you told me about Frieza's plan to destroy the Saiyan race, you fell dead in my hands. Your face was bloody so I decided to wipe it up. I found this piece of cloth on your arm, so I decided to use that," Bardock explained.

"But wasn't it white?"

"Yes, but in the battle with Dodoria, it became bloodied up. I put more blood on it after wiping up your face. I then left you to rest in peace. I stood up and I was so enraged so I gripped that piece of cloth. I had gripped it so tightly, that I managed to pierce my skin. The blood from my hand soaked the white piece of cloth entirely. That is how it became red."

"Oh. So basically that is dried blood from me and you?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Torah took the piece of cloth from Bardock and tied it around his arm.

"Wow! That stripper we hired for the bachelor party was great huh?" Shugesh asked as he entered the hotel room. Shugesh also had on the black tux and pants. He had a drink in his hand and was slightly inebriated.

"Yeah, I guess she was," Torah said.

"Hey Bardock? I know that you already have a mate and two children, and I know that the stripper didn't have a tail, but you seemed out of sorts that night," Shugesh wondered. Suddenly Raditz came in wit all of the Saiyan armor.

"I retrieved our armor Father, but why do we need it? Are we going to spar after the wedding?" Raditz asked.

"Now here is where I answer your question Shugesh. The night of the bachelor party, I had my first vision since I was brought back to life. But it wasn't a happy one. I saw this dinosaurian creature and I couldn't help but feel like he was evil. So I was focused completely on the fro the rest of the night. That is why I wasn't interested in what the stripper was doing," explained Bardock. "That is why Raditz is carrying our armor around. You can't be too careful."

"I'm so glad that you were able to help me get into my dress Borgos," Fasha said.

"I'm just glad you trust me," Borgos said as he finished buttoning up the back of Fasha's dress. It happened to be pink with a nice lacy frill on the bottom of the dress. Fasha's arms had pink gloves on them that went an inch above the elbow. She had a frilly, lacy piece of fabric around her neck. She also had these puffy things on both of her shoulders. Both Fasha and Borgos were in a different hotel room. Borgos was wearing the black tux and pants like all of the others.

"Well, you are the only one I _do_ trust. You are basically pure of heart. If it wasn't for all of those aliens we killed, you probably would be the only Saiyan in heaven."

"Thank you for that wonderful remark."

"Your welcome."

"Man. This is exciting isn't it Vegeta?" Raditz asked.

"Well, this is a new experience. Maybe that is why it is so exciting Raditz," Vegeta remarked. Vegeta and Raditz were sitting on one side of a beautifully elaborate church. Stained glass let in the sunlight with different colors cascading across the room. White flowers were carefully arranged in the words "Torah + Fasha." The light from the stained glass windows gave the flowers different colors. The sound of organ music could be heard. In front of the aisle where Torah and Fasha would walk down, stood a distinguished minister who was dressed in white with a black fabric draping over his shoulders. He had glasses that had lenses that were wider than they were long. The doors opened as Shugesh ran in. The doors closed behind him.

"Torah's coming in a few seconds. Get ready," Shugesh said as he sat down with Vegeta and Raditz. Soon enough, the doors opened again. And like Shugesh said, Torah, along with Bardock, walked down the aisle. They were walking across pink flower petals that were strewn about the floor. Slowly, Bardock and Torah walked to the front of the aisle. They stood on one side of the church. The organ player changed her song to "Here Comes the Bride." All of the Saiyans stood up and looked toward the door as it opened up and Borgos and Fasha walked through. Fasha's dress was slightly modified. Instead of the shoulder puffs, Fasha had replaced them with the shoulder guards of Saiyan armor. She had on her face a pink, transparent veil. Fasha and Borgos slowly walked up the aisle as well until thy reached the end. Fasha joined Torah's side as Borgos headed to the other side of the church. The minister opened his bible and started to read from it.

"We are gathered here today to join Fasha and Torah in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who can give just cause to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one had uttered a syllable. "Before we continue, would any of you two read your vows?" the minister asked. Torah took out a piece of paper from his pocket and started to read from it.

"Fasha. I loved you ever since the first day I saw you. I was in a gym lifting weights and out of the corner of my eye, I saw some movement. In you walked with the most beautiful grace I had ever seen. And the way your muscles had shown while you worked out just instantly turned me on to you. And it seemed fate had meant for us to be together. Frieza had just assigned me on Bardock's crew and as luck or fate would have it; you were assigned to the same crew. Fate had meant for us to be together. Basically what I am saying here is that there is no one else that I would rather take this adventure with than you Fasha. I love you."

"Would you like to respond to that Fasha?" asked the minister.

"Yes I would. I remember that fateful day. It was that day that we were sent on our first assignment. It was that day I realized that we seemed to like the same style of fighting: Using our brute strength. I had decided to strike up a conversation after the assignment and found out we had similar interests. We had the same hobbies: fighting, training, and going to the gym. We shared the favorite color: blood red. We also had the same favorite attack: all out energy assault. I had found out that we had 100 percent compatible personalities. I want to be with you and I would not have it any other way."

"Are you two done?" asked the minister. Torah and Fasha nodded their heads. "Now we can continue." The minister looked at Fasha and asked, "Do you Fasha, take this man Torah, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Fasha responded.

"Then repeat after me. I Fasha,"

"I Fasha,"

"Take you Torah,"

"Take you Torah,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To love and to honor,"

"To love and to honor,"

"To cherish and obey."

"To cherish and obey."

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In the good times and bad,"

"In the good times and bad,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part." The minister then turned to Torah.

"Do you, Torah, take Fasha, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then repeat after me. I Torah,"

"I Torah,"

"Take you, Fasha,"

"Take you, Fasha,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To love and to honor,"

"To love and to honor,"

"To cherish and obey."

"To cherish and obey."

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In the good times and bad,"

"In the good times and bad,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"May I have the rings please?" The minister asked. Both Bardock and Borgos took the rings out of their tux pockets and handed them to the minister. "Fasha. I would like for you to slip this ring over Torah's right ring finger. And as you do, please say, 'With this ring, I do the wed.'"

Fasha slid the ring over Torah's big fingers and said, "With this ring, I do the wed."

"Torah, I would like for you to slip this across Fasha's right ring finger and say, 'With this ring, I do the wed.'"

Torah slid the ring on Fasha's dainty fingers as they looked lovingly in each other's eyes. "With this ring, I do the wed."

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Torah and Fasha slowly moved closer, their lips almost touching. Suddenly, Bardock looked up to the ceiling.

"Holy shit," he said. After he said that, an explosion ripped through the church. Once the smoke cleared, an alien could be seen. This alien had a face resembling an Allosaurus. He had mint-green skin with black scales dotting his body. He had clawed hands and talon feet. He had a tail that was twisting in the air.

The alien then said, "So the Saiyan race _is _back in the universe. I guess I _will_ have to take it upon myself and rid the universe of this lethal threat." All of the Saiyans stood up and glared at this new threat to Earth. A showdown was not that far away.

Next Episode:

**A Revolutionary Revelation.**


	10. The Revolutionary Revelation

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 10: The Revolutionary Revelation

"Who the Hell are you and why did you disturb our wedding?" Torah asked with an enraged look in his eye.

"Thank you for allowing me to introduce myself. My name is Pistachio and my purpose for being here is because you Saiyan scum need to be annihilated!" the villain named Pistachio said.

"Raditz, get our armor. We're in for a fight," Bardock ordered. Raditz flew back to the hotel.

"Why do you need to annihilate us?" Fasha asked.

"Because your race sent my race into the dark ages and unraveled a perfect social structure!" Pistachio responded.

"How did we do that?" Borgos asked.

"You destroyed our best clients!"

"Your best clients?" questioned Shugesh.

"Yes. The Colds. We bought many planets from them. It was a simple procedure. The Colds, with their awesome powers of manipulation, sent many races out into the universe searching for hospitable planets. The races destroyed the inhabitants and claimed them in the name of King Cold," Pistachio explained.

"King Cold? I know I've heard that name before. But where?" Vegeta asked himself.

"You Saiyans are responsible for the death of the Coldean monarchy! One Saiyan destroyed King Cold and his youngest son, and two Saiyans managed to take down King Cold's oldest son Cooler."

"Now I _know_ that I've heard the name Cooler somewhere as well," Vegeta stated to himself again.

Pistachio then said, "Due to the death of King Cold, Cooler and…"

"King Cold? Cooler?" Vegeta asked himself as he realized something. "Frieza!" he said aloud with anger.

"Ah yes! Frieza. Due to the Saiyans' involvement with the death of those three, Queen Fridga pointed a missile directly at her castle. This caused her to die along with the high ranking officials. Chaos ensued, and the Coldean monarchy was officially dead." Pistachio made a fist and glared at the Saiyans with anger. Raditz then entered the church again.

"Here. Put these on. And fast," Raditz said as he tossed the Saiyans their armor. The male Saiyans ripped off their shirts and tuxes and put their armor on. Fasha, being the only female in a group of males, just put her armor over her dress. She tore a bit of the skirt off so she could kick better.

"So? Why is he here?" Raditz asked.

"Apparently, he worked for the same race Frieza is apart of and since your brother killed him, King Cold, and Cooler, he is making us pay," answered Bardock.

"You two!" Vegeta yelled as he pointed to the organ player and minister who where stricken with terror. "Get outta here! This church is not a safe place anymore!" The two humans nodded and ran out of the church. The minister did a movement with his hands and prayed as he ran out.

"That was a good move Saiyan," Pistachio said emphasizing the word Saiyan, "My quarrel was not with them. It's with you. If it weren't for you, the Coldean monarchy would still be in place and anarchy would not have reigned supreme. On planet Tempera, the Colds started to panic. Many of them stole and looted whatever they wanted. Many of my friends and family died at their hands causing our race to revert to stealing, looting, and killing. About 150 years later, we finally established peace between the two races. But there was still a lot of pestilence, disease, poverty, and destruction left. Those were the worst days of our lives. And I am going to make sure it doesn't happen again! I am going to annihilate you and anyone else who dares defy my ideals!"

"But we are different from those Saiyans in the past. We fight for good and we would never want to hurt the Colds or your race," Fasha explained.

"But don't you remember? It was a Cold named Frieza that sent you to your death! Don't you remember?" Bardock asked.

"Well then, it looks like we are going to kick some ass after all," Torah said. "Pistachio, for threatening to kill us and interrupting our wedding, I am going to kick your ass all the way back to your planet!" Torah tightened up his muscles and yelled. Torah became surrounded by a white aura that turned gold while his hair and tail became gold. His eyes turned cyan and he became the second Super Saiyan in the redeemed Saiyan group.

"Good idea Torah. Didn't know you could do that but good idea," Raditz said as he became Super Saiyan as well. The sight of seeing both his son and best friend as Super Saiyans caused Bardock to collapse.

"Torah? You too? I-I-I I never would have thought that both of my sons and my best friend could go Super Saiyan. This is the happiest moment of my life." A golden aura slowly emanated from Bardock as his hair temporarily became gold along with his tail. "No. Not again. This is the-" Bardock then suddenly realized something. _Wait a minute. The first time this happened to me was back in my first life._ Bardock thought. _I was facing Frieza and looking at his disgusting, and putrid little face as he vaporized me, I knew that it would be my son that would knock that smirk off of his face. I was overcome by a strange euphoria and saw my hair become red. It happened again when I learned that Fasha and Torah were getting married. This time, I felt a rush of power and a golden glimmer surrounded me. And yet again it happened when Raditz became Super Saiyan. I felt the same rush of power and that state of high euphoria and felt my hair stand on end. And now it happens_ again_ after seeing _both_ my son and my best friend obtain Super Saiyan. There must be a connection._ Bardock thought for a second and realized something._ That's it!_ Bardock slowly levitated to Pistachio face.

"You see those two down there? They are Super Saiyans. With power levels in the millions. And I am about to make a third Super Saiyan enter the mix. Then, we can kill each other." Bardock said.

"I don't care. My power level is 6,000,000! I will crush you!" Pistachio tightened up his muscles as a mint green aura formed around him. The battle was on.

Next Episode:

**Like Sons, Like Father.**


	11. Like Sons, Like Father

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 11: Like Sons, Like Father

"What are you talking about Father?" asked Raditz.

"Yeah! Who is the third Super Saiyan?" Torah asked.

"He is me," Bardock responded.

"What do you mean by that Bardock?" Vegeta asked.

"Let me tell you something I've discovered," Bardock explained. "On that fateful day, those many years ago, I went head to head with Frieza. He used his Death Ball technique on me and he had this malicious smirk on his face. As I was dying, I took comfort in the fact that it would be my son who will one day wipe that smug, little grin off of his face. I felt a huge amount of power and my hair turned red. A golden aura surrounded me and I became a…Semi-Super Saiyan, a Quasi-Super Saiyan, a Gigi Super Saiyan if you will. But it didn't matter if I had all of that power. I still died. Well, remember that day Raditz first became a Super Saiyan?"

"I remember that day like it was yesterday," Raditz remarked.

"Well, that day, the golden aura had returned. But it wasn't the same as last time. My hair did not turn red but merely stood on end. That high euphoria and huge surge of power stayed though. And now today! Look at Torah and Raditz. To see both my son, and my best friend, together, as Super Saiyans, it really was too much to handle. The golden aura, the euphoria, the huge rush of power, all came surging back to me. It was then I realized something."

"What was that? You could all become Super Saiyans and you still wouldn't beat me?" Pistachio laughed evilly.

"No. Just as there is more than one way to skin a cat, there is more than one way to become a Super Saiyan. For all of the times we were training to become stronger, we have been focusing on anger. But we also could fall back on high euphoria. And Pistachio, with your permission, may I show all of you, exactly what I mean?"

"It doesn't matter if you all became Super Saiyans. Like I said before, you can't beat me!" Pistachio yelled.

"Thank you." Bardock then searched his mind for the happiest memories his life has given him.

* * *

In a Saiyan gym, a young Bardock was training. In walked a Saiyan woman who very well, could be Raditz's mother. She had the same scowl, and if it weren't for the fact that she kept her hair relatively short and held up, the same hair style.

"Training again Clamato?" the young Bardock asked.

"For your information, yes I am," Clamato responded.

"Have I ever told you how I love to see you work out? I love the way your small but strong muscles show and how your face gets all scrunched up. I absolutely love it."

"Oh shut up Bardock."

"I was wondering, maybe later, you and I could hook up at the Lounge later. That is if you're not busy of course?"

"That would be fine Bardock."

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Clamato laughed. "You are so funny." Clamato and Bardock were sitting and talking in the Saiyan bar known as "The Lounge."

"I am not _that_ funny Clamato. I want to be known as the strongest fighter in the universe!" Bardock exclaimed.

"You see. You are funny."

"Well I don't mean to be."

"Oh Bardock, your so silly." Suddenly a beeping sound was heard as instructions popped up on Clamato's scouter. "Oops. I have to go. My crew is heading out to planet Derelict. Gotta go love ya." Clamato stood up as she kissed Bardock on the lips.

* * *

Back in the present, a white aura surrounded Bardock as he focused on the past again.

In a Saiyan hotel room, Bardock and Clamato were sleeping together.

"Hey, Clamato?"

"What is it Bardock?"

"How about we do the Ziona Ritualistic Mating Dance?"

"Are you serious Bardock?"

"I've never been more serious in my life. I can think of no one else who I would like to stand beside than you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to be with you through both the good times and the bad times, when you're sick or injured, or when you couldn't feel better. I love you Clamato. I love you."

"Why Bardock. I would love to be your mate. I love you too."

* * *

Bardock's white aura now became gold as he yet again focused intently on the past.

"Push Clamato, push!" A nearly grown Bardock said.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can!" a nearly full grown Clamato yelled.

"Planthor, the head is crowning, help me coax this baby out," A lizard-like man with a tuft of orange hair said.

"Yes Melakka," a man with a slightly graying beard and a balding head said.

"Ya hear that honey? All you have to do is give one more hard push and it is over."

"Fine, here I go. Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Suddenly, a fifth being entered the hospital room where everyone was. This new member was a Saiyan infant who had black eyes, an angry look on his face and hair that resembled Clamato's. After Melakka got the baby cleaned up of the amniotic fluid, he gave the baby for Clamato to hold.

"So what are you going to name him?" Melakka asked.

"Raditz," Clamato responded.

"So, where is he going to be sent?" Bardock asked.

"Planet Weed I believe," responded Melakka.

* * *

Bardock's hair suddenly flared up as the Saiyans and Pistachio looked more intently. Bardock then focused on when he met his second son in Lighter Hell, the moment when he found out that his best friend was getting married, the time Raditz had become Super Saiyan, and just a few minutes ago when Torah had become Super Saiyan. Bardock's eyes became cyan as he said, "Clamato! You maybe in Lighter Hell, but if you can hear me, this is for you, your two sons, and all we had lost when Frieza killed us. Raditz! I may not have been the best Father the first time around, but I am going to make damn sure I will be a better Father this time around. Kakarot! I don't know where you are son but as soon as I get to where ever the hell you are, I promise that I am going to make it up to you." Bardock's hair suddenly turned gold as the golden aura that surrounded him grew. "Saiyans, dead or alive, I bring forth to you, a new Super Saiyan!" Bardock then tightened up his muscles as he turned and faced Pistachio. The golden aura died down a little but was still present. Bardock officially became, a Super Saiyan. With Bardock all powered up, he flew fast at Pistachio as he punched Pistachio in the face. With the first blow drawn, the battle commenced.

Next Episode:

**Fasha Makes History.**


	12. Fasha Makes History

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 12: Fasha Makes History

"That was an awesome punch Father," said Raditz.

"Yes. Even I have to admit it was a brilliant move on your part," Vegeta commented. At this point, Pistachio had recovered from the punch and slowly moved in front of Bardock.

"Yes. It was brilliant. But as since it was sprung on me as a surprise, I can assure you it won't happen again," Pistachio said as he grabbed Bardock's under shirt.

"What are you going to do to me?" Bardock asked.

"Like I just said. I am making sure you don't surprise me again."

"Oh, just like this? Riot Javelin!" Bardock made a relatively small ball of energy form in his hand. He threw the energy attack at Pistachio's face.

"Yes. Good job Father. Let me assist you," Raditz said as he put his hand in the air. "Double Sunday." A small orb of energy appeared in Raditz's hand as he threw it at Pistachio.

"Ahhh! Okay, that's it. I guess I have to discipline you both now. You are going to be in the same boat as your daddy." Pistachio flew right down to Raditz taking Bardock with him. Pistachio grabbed a hold of Raditz and held both Raditz and Bardock up in the air.

"What is that creep gonna do to them?" Borgos asked Shugesh.

"I have no idea," Shugesh responded.

"Time to teach you two a lesson. Mint Breath." Pistachio inhaled and then directed his breath in both Bardock's and Raditz's faces.

"What the Hell was that?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah. I barely felt a thing," Bardock commented.

"You might not feel anything now, but as we speak, millions of tiny bacteria are slowly devouring your faces. Cell by cell," Pistachio explained.

"Well, I don't feel anythi-" suddenly, Bardock's eyes grew wide as he grabbed his face in horror. "Ahhhhh! That hurts. This stings. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

"Father? What's wro-" Suddenly, Raditz's eyes grew wide with horror. "Ahhhhhhhh! You were right Father. This does sting. Ah! It burns. Oh it burns."

Out of concern for both Raditz and Bardock, both Torah and Vegeta said at the same time, "Guys? What's wrong?"

"It appears that you have learned your lesson. _Nixium Motocor_." Bardock and Raditz were left gasping for air. "Although you have learned your lesson, it doesn't mean that you are off the hook of destruction." Pistachio threw the two Super Saiyans to the ground head first. Vegeta, Fasha, and Torah rushed to Bardock's aid as Shugesh and Borgos rushed to Raditz's.

"Torah. You stay and help your friend. I have a bone to pick with this bastard," Vegeta said. Vegeta stood up as his face turned from a look of concern, to a look of anger.

"What is this? Another one of that weakling's sons to try and stop me?" Pistachio laughed as Vegeta slowly moved towards him.

"No. I may not be Bardock's son or best friend, but I do respect him more than my own father. He was the only Saiyan other than me to really see what Frieza truly was. A merciless, killing, son-of-a-bitch who would at a moments notice, turn on those who respected him the most. Bardock, this is for you." Vegeta tightened up his muscles and yelled. A gold aura formed around Vegeta, but as quickly as it came, it disappeared. "Shit. I thought it would work. Damn," Vegeta muttered to himself. Vegeta, although discouraged, brought his hands together. "Final Flash!" A beam of energy shot at Pistachio. Slowly Pistachio stood up.

Suddenly, a thought had entered Pistachio's mind. _Damn. Another Super Saiyan? Yes, alone, I stand a much better chance of defeating them, but if you gather enough of them in the same place, they become more of a threat. Well I picked on two of the three Super Saiyans; why not make it a perfect three out of three? _Pistachio then made an energy ball in each of his hands. He raised his hands in front of his stomach and brought them together. The two mint-green energy orbs compiled themselves into one big ball of energy. "Sundae Surprise!" A mint-green stream of energy threw Vegeta into a column of the church.

"Vegeta!" Torah yelled as he quickly ran to Vegeta's side.

"Heh, heh, heh," Pistachio laughed as he slowly walked towards Torah. Unexpectedly, Pistachio grabbed Torah's armor and brought his face closer to Torah's. "Deka Mint Breath!" Pistachio inhaled a lot of air as he closed his mouth tightly. His cheeks were swelling up with air and he let it all come rushing out. A green tinge had now formed as the warm, bacteria-filled air landed on Torah's face. The bacteria started working instantly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! They were right! This hurts so badly! I can't bear it! Somebody help me!" Torah collapsed on the ground as his hair returned to the black color. He grabbed his face and slowly started to cry.

_No!_ Fasha thought. _My love! My mate! Oh hell, I was about to seal the deal when this son-of-a-bitch bastard came in. No one hurts my husband!_ Fasha stood up with her face still looking at the ground. "Pistachio!" Fasha called out. Pistachio quickly looked at Fasha with fear. "You have done many things today that I won't stand for. You've interrupted my wedding, you hurt my friends, you've hurt my friend's family, and now, you go and make it worse. You hurt my husband! I vehemently abhor you and now, I'll prove it! Torah! I don't know if you can hear me right now, but my husband, this is for you! AHHHHH!" Fasha looked up as her eyes changed color. A golden aura had formed around her as her hair stood on end. Both Fasha's tail and hair turned gold as history was broken.

Torah looked at his wife as a smile broke out through the pain. "I am married to the first, female Super Saiyan?"

Next Episode:

**Losing Hope.**


	13. Losing Hope

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 13: Losing Hope

"Fasha became a Super Saiyan?" Borgos asked in an astounded tone.

"I knew it would be one of our own who would break the gender barrier," Shugesh said as he scratched his nose.

"My wife…a Super Saiyan?" Torah asked as he got up still in pain from the flesh eating bacteria on his face.

"Are you okay Torah?" Fasha asked.

"You know, seeing you like this…it's amazing. And to think, what this means to the Saiyan race! All throughout history, the only ones to become Super Saiyans were male. And now, to think that I am married to the one who is the first female Super Saiyan. If I didn't know any better, I would say I'm dreaming," Torah said.

"Are you up to fighting the one who is causing you pain and the one who triggered my transformation?"

"I think I can do better than that. All I have to do is remember those words that Pistachio had used to stop the bacteria on my face. Now what was it?" Torah thought for just but a moment when it had came to him. "_Nixium motocor!_" Torah gasped in relief and held his face gently.

"Just great! Not only have I provoked another Super Saiyan to join this fight, but now, my Mint Breath and Deka Mint Breath attacks won't work anymore. Damn these Saiyans," Pistachio said as he cursed at the Saiyans.

"Hey Torah?"

"What is it Fasha?" Torah asked as he put his hands down at his side.

"Are you up to doing our famous, Double Cannon Attack?"

"Honey, I would be happy to."

"Beauty Cannon!" Fasha put her hands to her side as she made a magenta energy orb come out of both of her hands. She pulled back both of her hands and kept them there. Normally, Fasha would thrust the orbs of energy at her enemy sending a brilliant stream of energy surging to the opposing force. But this time, she held back.

"Hyper Compressed Cannon!" Torah held his hands together in front of him as a yellow ball of energy had formed in between. This ball of energy expanded to have a diameter equal in size to Torah. Torah then forced this ball to shrink in size by merely pushing it into itself. Normally, just like Fasha would, Torah would have sent a stream of energy right through the stomach of the antagonist. Fasha looked at Torah and Torah looked at Fasha. They both smiled at each other as they prepped for their assault.

"Double…" Torah said still looking into Fasha's cyan eyes.

"Cannon…" Fasha said reciprocating Torah.

They both looked at Pistachio as they simultaneously yelled, "Attack!" Both Torah and Fasha had unleashed their energy attacks at Pistachio. Pistachio was sent flying into one of the church walls. He crashed straight through it causing bits of debris to fly into the air. This debris landed on Pistachio who was at the time, scarred, bruised, and motionless.

"Did they do it?" Raditz, who was now back in his Saiyan form, asked. All of the Saiyans looked at the mound of rubble looking for any movement. After waiting for a minute, a mint green aura formed blasting the pieces of rubble all over the place. Pistachio slowly got up. Pistachio now had blood that had the colors purple and green pour down his arms, chest, legs, and face through his eyes, nose, and mouth.

"That is it. You Saiyans have lived long enough! I was just giving you sport but now I realize that I should have used this attack on you before you all could become this much of a threat to me! Super Sundae Surprise!" Out of Pistachio's clawed fingers, four on each hand, a brown energy sphere appeared. Pistachio slowly aimed at all of the Saiyan warriors and at the church ceiling and released the energy from his finger tips. Seven of these balls of energy targeted the Saiyans, lifting them off of the ground, burning a hole in their skin and disappeared, leaving the Saiyans to fall to the ground. All of the Saiyans who were in their Super Saiyan forms transformed back into Saiyans. The other brown orb of energy blasted the whole ceiling of the church laying the Saiyans in rubble.

Pistachio waited for two minutes and then made fists with his hands, quickly pulled them to his sides, and said, "Yes. I have done it! The Saiyan race is finally destroyed. Scanning planet Tuffle and planet Earth for high energy readings finally paid off. I knew at once that when seven enormous power levels suddenly appeared out of nowhere, some of the Saiyans had been revived. I don't know how they did it but they did. So I sent off to planet Earth and found that my suspicions were correct. They _were_ here. And now, after an hour or two, I have done it. The Saiyan race is no more!" Pistachio turned his body and tapped his claws together. "Wait till my brother and sister hear about this. I am sure that this will make them respect me a little bit more. I am _sure _of it!"

Suddenly a pile of debris moved. Although, since Pistachio had his back turned, it had gone unnoticed. Vegeta was the one causing the rubble to move Vegeta quietly crawled to a big piece of the church's roof and hid behind it. "He got me… good," Vegeta stuttered. "I didn't think he had that in him." Vegeta then coughed weakly. "I don't think I will survive this." Vegeta leaned back on one of the remaining pillars of the church. "I have to come up with a plan. But how can I do that with someone like him out there?" Vegeta looked at his hands that were now covered with blood cement dust, and a small amount of dirt. "I've got it!" Vegeta coughed twice. "Pistachio isn't aware of the secret hidden within our geneology." Vegeta started to dry heave but quickly recovered. "If I can just slip away unnoticed, I will survive. And thanks to our Saiyan geneology, my power will increase. Maybe enough so that I can actually sustain my Super Saiyan form." Dust from Vegeta's hair fell into his mouth causing him to cough again. "I'll do my very best to kill him. Destroy him. I'll hide for a little while and train. My power will incr…" Vegeta dry heaved and then coughed. "Yes. That's…it." Vegeta's words started to come out of his mouth slower this time. "I'll hide… train… and beat this… son of a bitch. I'll… win." Vegeta's eyes closed as he collapsed where he sat. This made it seem like Pistachio had in fact done what he sent out to do. He had destroyed the Saiyan race.

Next Episode:

**A Most Touching Reunion.**


	14. A Most Touching Reunion

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 14: A Most Touching Reunion

"Yes. I have destroyed them all. Now all I have to do is nurse my wounds, get on my ship and then I am done with my business on this primitive little planet," Pistachio said as he wiped some of the strange colored blood off from his lip. He sat down and tended to his wounds.

Elsewhere, Vegeta started to stir.

"Oh god! Where am I? Probably back in Hell is my guess." Vegeta opened up his eyes and saw a large slab of concrete in front of him. "Oh god. I'm still alive. I'm a tougher Saiyan than I thought I was. Now where is Pistachio? I've got to sneak by him and escape." Vegeta looked around the slab of concrete and saw Pistachio breathing on himself. "Must have more than one form of bacteria in his mouth than just the flesh eaters. Anyway, now's my chance. I've got to escape."

Up in the upper world, the younger Vegeta was training and training hard. He had these large, obtrusive weights on him and was in his Saiyan form. King Kai was off in the distance.

"Increase the weight of these Kai!" Vegeta yelled at King Kai.

"I'm sorry Vegeta but they can't go any higher," King Kai said.

"Then how the fuck did Kakarot get to Super Saiyan 5?"

"It must be because of the spirit of Shenron residing in him."

"Blast you Kais and your limited technology. If this was truly Heaven, you would have the technology to build a gravity chamber for people to train in. You Kais are nothing more then sons of b…" Suddenly, Vegeta's face turned from complete outrage to one of horror and deep concern.

"What's wrong Vegeta? Are you afraid to complete your statement?"

"No. It's my Father."

"Your father?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"When a child of Saiyan nobility is born, the King puts a little of his blood into the newborn. This is somewhat symbolic as part of the King will always rule, even in death. But there is a unique and very interesting side effect. The person who now has the blood, called the host, can now feel emotions of the one whose blood now runs through his own bloodstream. And I wasn't an exception to this rule. And right now, probably on Earth, my Father is in extreme danger. Now don't you lie to me now Kai I, know you can talk to people on Earth, even if you're up here. Let me talk to my Father."

"Okay Vegeta. Just place your hand on my shoulder and I'll attempt to contact him." Vegeta placed his hand on King Kai's shoulder as King Kai's antennae stiffened and pointed off in a direction of the upper world.

Back on Earth, the former King Vegeta was laying back, waiting for the perfect time to escape when suddenly a voice was heard in his brain.

"Father!" The voice belonged to his son, Vegeta, telepathically contacting his father.

"Oh great! I either am at death's door more than I think I am, or I'm going crazy. I actually think I hear my son's voice," the elder Vegeta said.

"Father! It's me! Your son! Vegeta! I know that you're in trouble. What's wrong?"

"That really _is_ my son. Vegeta!" the elder Vegeta called out to his son quietly.

"What's the matter Father? What's going on?"

"An alien has arrived on planet Earth and he has a grudge against the Saiyan race. He has already killed Bardock, his crew, and his son. And if I'm not careful, I'll be next."

"Are you okay Father?"

"I'm fine. For now. But if I don't make it, tell me how you have been. I want to know how a former prince has been spending his days."

"_Former_ prince? What do you mean _former_ prince?"

"A few month's ago, I had gotten rid of the Saiyan nobility."

"You _what_?" the former Prince Vegeta asked with hostility.

"I got rid of the Saiyan nobility. For two reasons actually. I thought that it would inspire the others to fight as hard as they could. I thought that they would train harder to try and be stronger than a King. Also, on Earth, there already is a King. King Foxcoone."

"You mean to tell me that after _centuries_ of training, I am now considered equal to the low level soldier Kakarot?"

"Kaka… oh! You mean Goku?"

"You're referring to that baka as Goku? Why the hell are you doing that?"

"Well his name had been changed on Earth and I think it sounds nice and peaceful."

"It doesn't matter if it _sounds_ peaceful; Kakarot's true name is Kakarot. That is the name he was born with and that's the name of who he truly is. Judging on what you're doing, I bet you don't even have your tail anymore."

"That's where you're wrong. Still have the old thing."

"At least you have kept some of your Saiyanhood. Now I know that I didn't reach Super Saiyan 4 for nothing."

"You're a Super Saiyan 4 as well?"

"What? Do you mean you're a Super Saiyan 4?"

"No. It just means that you can reach Super Saiyan 4 along with Goku."

"Yes. Unfortunately he had obtained Super Saiyan 5. So now I have to train with limited technology and try to keep up."

"I happened to see that form. His body proportions and hair length are out of this world. I have never seen a more awkward looking thing in my entire life."

"Finally, something we can agree upon."

"You said that you had reached Super Saiyan 4. That means that you must have reached Super Saiyan 1 through 3 right?"

"Correct."

"How did you do it?"

"After Kakarot had become Super Saiyan 1 and destroyed Frieza, he had gone missing for a long period. So I started to chase him. After a year or two, my rage had reached a breaking point and I became Super Saiyan. After that, Kakarot was found and it wasn't long until I had to use that form in battle. I fought androids and a monster named Cell. After Kakarot's son had defeated Cell, there was seven years of peace. But then, a new threat had emerged. A wizard named Babidi was going to unleash a monster named Buu and I was one of the people trying to stop it from occurring. During that time, I let Babidi take over my mind to rid me of the pesky feelings I had of Earth that prevented me from obtaining Super Saiyan 2. And the dark prince had returned. I had all my Saiyan emotions back and obtained the level of Super Saiyan 2. After Buu was defeated, I became infected with another parasite. A member of the Tuffle race, named Baby. Baby had eventually taken over the entire Earth and was stopped by Kakarot. Again. Now when Baby took over my wife, the genius within her had reached new heights and she was able to construct for me, a Blutz wave generator. With that, and a totally parasite free wife, I was able to reach Super Saiyan 4 synthetically. After me and Kakarot had destroyed an evil dragon known as Omega Shenron, Kakarot exited my life. Leaving me to train harder and faster. During my last prime years on Earth I had reached Super Saiyan 3 naturally and during my dead years, was able to obtain Super Saiyan 4 naturally as well."

"It seems you had a pretty chaotic and full life."

"It certainly seems that way doesn't it?"

"Now both Goku and you mentioned something about a wife. Tell me about her."

"My wife's name is Bulma. She is the smartest woman on planet Earth and was the president of a company called Capsule Corp. With her, I had two offspring. A son named Trunks and a daughter named Bulla. Trunks became the president of Capsule Corp after Bulma had stepped down and also trained to become the fighter of the two offspring. He recently has just ascended to Super Saiyan 3. Now the only one I feel the most emotion towards is my daughter. She reminds me so much of me when I was her age. Stubborn, angry…"

"A real pain in the ass?" the older Vegeta interrupted.

"I guess so. After Bulla had become 18, she went into the modeling profession. That is where I had to draw the line. But on Earth, they allow anyone who is 18 to do whatever they want to do. So after a sit-down with Heff Hughner, Bulla's pictorial was taken out of _Girls at Play_ magazine. Bulla is my daughter and she is a Saiyan/ human being. And as such, she should be treated like one. She does not need to be jerked off to by overweight single males that are too lazy to get off their asses and find someone real they can have sex with. She has started to train in the upper world and just a few hours ago, showed signs of becoming a fully fledged Super Saiyan. Although it was for a brief second, she definitely has potential."

"It seems like your role as a father are even better than my own."

"Well it only seems that way because I was making her into queen material and if it weren't for some soft hearted king, who shall remain nameless, she could have been."

"Look, I am sorry if me getting rid of the Saiyan nobility has affected you this much. If it means anything to you, once I become dead again, which to me seems very close at hand, you can officially become the new King Vegeta and I will just refer myself as just Vegeta. How about that?"

"I guess I can live with that. Now I am sure you have some ass to kick so I'll be going. It was nice talking to you again Father. Truth be told, I miss you."

"I miss you too son. I miss you too. I love you son. Please try not to forget that. I didn't tell you that in my last life and I want you to know that I have always been proud of you."

"I guess the same could be said for me. I love you Father. I'm just sorry Frieza had to cut your life short."

"Thank you Vegeta… I mean King Vegeta."

"You're welcome Father. Until we meet again?"

"Until we meet again."

The younger Vegeta removed his hand from King Kai's shoulder.

"That was very sweet and kind of you Vegeta," King Kai said. Vegeta tightened his muscles and became Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta grabbed a hold of King Kai's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"And if you ever tell Kakarot or anyone else about this, I will make sure that not even the Dragon balls will be able to revive you." Vegeta's eyes seemed as if they were on fire. Vegeta dropped King Kai onto the ground and walked away returning back to Saiyan.

Back on Earth, the older Vegeta started to cry.

"My son a Super Saiyan 4. And I am reduced to crawling away and letting that bastard go free. Well son, your words have inspired me. I am not going to retreat in fear. I am going to stand up and fight. So what if I die. I will have died fighting for a very good cause. And this time, I don't care if I go back to Hell. I know what I am doing is right. I'm sorry for being a bad Father. This time around, it's going to be different. Son, this is for you." Vegeta tightened his muscles as a golden aura surrounded him. Vegeta's brown hair became gold as so did his tail and eyebrows. Vegeta's eyes became cyan and burned with fire, just as his son's did just a few seconds ago.

"Now where did I land my space craft at?" Pistachio asked as he looked around.

"Now where do you think your going?" Vegeta called out from behind the concrete slab.

"Oh no!" Pistachio gasped as he looked in Vegeta's direction. Vegeta blasted away the concrete with a single blast and there was Vegeta standing in a most intimidating pose.

"Pistachio," Vegeta called out, "for brutally murdering my friends, I am going to make you pay _dearly_ for what you have done."

"What are you going to do to me?" Pistachio asked sarcastically

"I am going to kick your fucking ass."

"Bring it on you Saiyan filth. Bring it on."

Vegeta lunged quickly towards Pistachio as he said, "I intend to."

Next Episode:

**The Rebirth Of The Special Beam Cannon.**


	15. The Rebirth Of The Special Beam Cannon

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 15: The Rebirth Of The Special Beam Cannon

"Another Super Saiyan?" exclaimed Pistachio as Vegeta slammed into Pistachio.

"You betcha," Vegeta said confidently.

Pistachio got back up and said, "Damn. It's like a fantasy story that's been led astray. Before this becomes out of hand, I have to nip this problem in the bud."

Go ahead. Make this my day." Vegeta put on a very welcoming smirk. Pistachio became enraged by this.

"Okay! That's it. Prepare for a full blast of my Super Sundae Surprise." Pistachio aimed all eight chocolate-brown energy orbs straight at Vegeta.

"Oh shit!" Vegeta braced for impact as Pistachio launched all eight orbs straight at him. Vegeta flew up into the air and fell on top of the organ that survived the damage. Vegeta's body slammed into the organ with such force that the organ split in two and became Saiyan again. Inside the now mangled body of the organ was a brown-clothed bag. "What's this?" Vegeta with an arm that had a small amount of flesh hanging from his hand ripped a cord that was keeping the bag closed. Seven seeds fell out from the bag. "My final meal is going to be _seeds_?" Vegeta remarked. "Well, it's better than nothing." Vegeta took a seed with a hand that was bleeding profusely and put it in his mouth. After he was done chewing, he swallowed and found his strength returning to him. "What power! I've never felt better in my life! This seed is a miracle." Vegeta stood up and saw all of the signs of battle begin to erase from his body. Vegeta returned to Super Saiyan.

"What the hell? That blast was supposed to kill you!" Pistachio said as shocked as he ever was.

"I might have. Thank god for these seeds. I almost died again. And this time, I'm stronger." Vegeta put his hands together and started to fire his Final Flash attack but stopped. Something in the corner of Pistachio's eye had made Pistachio look at a pile of rubble. This in turn, caused Vegeta to look at the rubble too. Something was moving underneath it. A white aura pushed the rubble aside and revealed Raditz who looked as if he had been put into a meat grinder.

Raditz looked up and saw Vegeta as a Super Saiyan and Pistachio standing there and said, "V- Vegeta? You too? Good for you!"

"Thank you Raditz," Vegeta responded.

"No! This cannot be possible. Two Saiyans survived my attack! This cannot be happening to me," Pistachio said even more enraged than ever.

"Hey Raditz! Catch this." Vegeta threw a seed to Raditz.

"What's this?"

"It's a seed that restores your strength. I don't know whose it is, how it got here, or where it came from, but it is a miraculous little thing. Eat it." Raditz put the seed in his mouth and felt his power returning.

"This is…amazing! I never felt like this in a long time! Thank you Vegeta!"

"Why your welcome."

"Okay, that's it. You Saiyans are done for." Pistachio charged and slammed into Vegeta sending him careening into Raditz. Both Saiyans spat out a little blood. Raditz gently shove Vegeta off him.

"We need more muscle," Vegeta decided. "See if any other people survived. I'll handle Pistachio."

"Right."

"And take these with you." Vegeta tossed the brown bag full of seeds to Raditz.

Vegeta looked at Pistachio and said, "Time to finish what I started." Vegeta brought his hands together and a yellow orb of energy formed. "Final Flash!" Vegeta fired a large stream of yellow energy that singed 22 percent of Pistachio's skin.

"That's it! Time for a strain of bacteria that you cannot defeat," Pistachio said with confidence.

* * *

Raditz searched a pile of debris and found his father with a nearly dead look on his face.

"Father?"

"Hello…son. Are we…dead yet?" Bardock asked weakly.

"No. Not yet. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Here. Take this." Raditz held the seed in front of Bardock's face.

"I can't move my arms. As disgusting as this sounds, you'll have to force feed it to me."

"Fine. Open up." Bardock opened his mouth and Raditz dropped the seed in. Bardock felt his power rush back to him as he choked on the seed.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Bardock asked enraged.

"Well I force fed it to you didn't I?" Raditz asked sarcastically.

"What is that thing?"

"According to Vegeta, it's a type of seed that has miraculous powers. And I couldn't argue with him after what it did to me."

"Well I'll thank him later."

"You do that. I have to revive the others if possible."

"Okay son. Be careful." Bardock turned Super Saiyan and flew off to Vegeta's side, while Raditz continued the revival mission. He jumped to another pile of rubble and found Fasha.

"Fasha? You okay?"

"No. Just leave me here to die. I can't fight that monster."

"That's where you're wrong. Take this." Fasha held out her hand and revealed an arm that had multiple compound fractures with bones jutting out in different directions. Raditz dropped the seed in Fasha's hand. Fasha took the seed and ate it. Her arm started to look dusty and dirty, but normal. "Go find your husband Fasha. I'll look for Borgos and Shugesh."

"Thank you Raditz."

* * *

"Glad you could join the party," said Vegeta jokingly.

"What, you waited up for me. Oh you shouldn't have." Bardock joked back.

"Stay out of this Saiyan. Right now, it's between me, and him." Pistachio said to Bardock.

"Not the way I see it," Bardock said.

"Oh yeah. Well maybe you can join in his suffering. Minty Mist!" Out of Pistachio's body, a green mist flowed out and surrounded him. The mist went straight at Vegeta and seeped into his skin.

"Are you serious? Torah discovered the way to fight this. _Nixium motocor._"

"You have just sealed your fate. This is an entirely different strain. Instead of disabling it, you activated it. Now, inside your very body, you are slowly being eaten away. First your organs and muscles. Then, your bones. Then your very skin will be eaten and you will suffer, and die."

"No!" Vegeta gasped.

"Yes. Feel the warm bacteria devouring your very soul, leaving nothing, not even a corpse."

"No. Oh shit. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta held his stomach in pain.

"See. Now, bring on the pain!"

"Vegeta!" Bardock yelled. "Come on! Fight it. Show that bacteria and Pistachio whose boss!"

"I can't. The pain is unbearable. It's like all of my organs are shutting down. I can feel my life slipping away for the third time today. I can't fight it." Vegeta was now having what seemed like convulsions.

"Vegeta! I know you can do it. You were once a King. And the only one who you reported to was Frieza. And now he's dead. You are now the most powerful being Saiyans look up to. We don't care if you're not the King anymore. We still look up to you."

"Spare me your preachings. You and I both know that I'm dead. So put me out of my misery. Kill me!"

* * *

Fasha found Torah's body and cried to see her husband's body so thrashed.

"Honey? Honey?" Fasha grabbed hold of Torah's hand and felt barely any pulse.

"F-F-F- Fash- Fasha? I d- don't th- think that I'm gonna m-make it. I f- feel my blood pour out of my b-body and it's as if my life is going w-with it."

"Raditz!" yelled Fasha.

"What is it?" Raditz responded while still digging in the pile.

"Hand me one of those seeds."

"Here. Catch." Raditz threw one to Fasha.

"Here honey. Eat this."

"What is it?"

"It's a seed that can heal you."

"Are you sure that it's safe?"

"Don't think. Just do. It'll save your life."

"Fine. Place it in my mouth. I can barely move a muscle." Fasha tenderly placed the seed in his mouth and helped him swallow it. Torah's blood stopped flowing as he was cured of all of his ailments.

"Are you okay my husband?"

"Now I am. Let's get that son of a bitch." Torah became Super Saiyan. Fasha followed suit and the two Super Saiyans flew up to Vegeta, Bardock, and Pistachio.

* * *

"Man, this is taking me forever," Raditz said as he dug further and further. Then, he saw bodies. Shugesh and Borgos must have just been knocked out for they only had minimal damage on their bodies. Raditz realized this and gave each a slap across the cheek.

"What the fuck?" Shugesh yelled.

"Don't say that," Borgos reprimanded.

"Sorry, Mother."

"Shut up!" Raditz yelled. "Here, eat these." Raditz held out two of the mysteriously miraculous seeds.

"Hey, where did you get Sanflarul seeds?" Shugesh asked.

"These aren't Sanflarul seeds. These are seeds that will help get you back on your feet. Although for you two, I don't think you need it. Anyway, Vegeta's got something wrong with him. Go and try and help him. Let Fasha and Torah battle. They are both Super Saiyans so they will do more damage. I have a plan but I have to have at the most two minutes to gather my energy to form the attack that not only killed me, but my brother, and hopefully, this bitch. Got it!"

"We got you Raditz," Shugesh said.

"Yeah. Go gather your energy. We'll distract him," Borgos agreed. The two Saiyans took the seeds and flew to Vegeta's side. Raditz flew elsewhere.

* * *

"Vegeta, you okay?" Shugesh asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Vegeta yelled back at him.

"Fasha, Torah, you take on Pistachio, we'll handle this," Borgos said to the couple.

"Got it. Let's go honey," Torah responded.

"So what's wrong?" Borgos asked.

"New strain of bacteria, eating away at my organs. Killing me off," Vegeta said straining.

"Now come on Vegeta, you expect to die from bacteria. That is pitiful. Especially to a once proud King," Shugesh somewhat joked.

"Wait, that's it," Borgos realized. "Vegeta. If you overcome this, you can be the King again. You are the ideological symbol of hope for almost every Saiyan in existence. And as such, we will gladly bow down to you again."

"Yeah! How bout it? King Vegeta?" Shugesh inquired.

"That definitely sounds nice, but this is the day, I am going to die again," Vegeta responded.

"Then make that dream a reality. Fight this inner foe. Win. And in doing so, reclaim your former title as King," Borgos advised.

"I'm sorry, I can't. There is no counter spell that I know of that will beat this. I simply can't do this. I don't mind not being King anymore."

"Well if not for Kingship, than what about your son? If he is as still as cocky as you say he is, he won't let you die at the hands of microscopic organisms which he could easily crush. Make your son proud of his father. Make him appreciate that he shares some of your spirit inside of him. So do it for the former Prince Vegeta," Shugesh suggested.

"I can't even do it for him."

"Fine. Vegeta will have to settle for the weakest Saiyan in the universe being his father." Shugesh turned his back on Vegeta.

"I am not the weakest Saiyan in the universe."

"Than prove it."

"You want proof. I'll show you proof." Vegeta tightened up his muscles, his aura flared up and he became Super Saiyan once more. Vegeta yelled even louder and louder. Soon, the ground was shaking. A green mist flowed out of Vegeta's body and returned to Pistachio.

"What the…" Pistachio said even more enraged at the Saiyan race.

"That's it Vegeta. I know you had it in you," Bardock yelled out. "Hey, Borgos, Shugesh, where's my son?" Suddenly, a thought entered his head. But it didn't belong to him. _I'm okay father. Just distract Pistachio for about one more minute. I've almost gathered all the energy I need to pull off this attack._

"Everyone!" Bardock yelled out. "Attack Pistachio with the biggest attack you can. Raditz needs your help."

"Why?" asked Vegeta.

"Just do it."

"Well he has never steered us wrong before," Torah said with a slight reservation.

"Okay. I'm up for it," Fasha said.

"Borgos, you attack first!" Bardock yelled.

"Got it Bardock!" Borgos put his hands up to his face and kneeled as if he was praying. He then whispered, "Silent Strike." He then disappeared from sight.

"Where'd he go?" asked Pistachio.

"That's the thing," Bardock started to explain. "The attack he just used always teleports him to a different place every time. It also last different lengths. So, basically, you don't know where or when he is going to strike."

"Thank you. Now I know exactly where he is." Pistachio thrust his elbow as fast as he could behind him. Pistachio turned his face around and saw nothing there. Borgos suddenly reappeared behind Pistachio and punched Pistachio's spine as hard as he could. Pistachio suddenly got very silent. His face was now full of terror, fright, fear, and horror.

"Good. Now crew, attack him head on!" Bardock yelled at the top of his lungs. "Riot Spear!" Bardock made two Riot Javelins and launched them at Pistachio.

"Let's do it honey," Fasha said to Torah. "Beauty Cannon."

"Hyper Compressed Cannon," Torah exclaimed. Torah and Fasha looked at one another and said at the same time, "Double Cannon Attack!" This attack was launched at Pistachio as well.

"Fab Flab Blast!" Shugesh formed a big, bright, and brilliant ball of yellow energy and launched it at Pistachio too.

"Final Bash!" Vegeta using one hand pointed at Pistachio had formed a long stream of energy that was heading to Pistachio. All of the attacks converged together and exploded on contact. After the smoke and dust cleared, Pistachio, who now had third-degree burns over his entire body, was still alive.

"How can we beat this monster?" Shugesh asked bewildered.

"Like this," a familiar voice had said. It was Raditz who had his hand raised and glowed with a huge mass of energy. "Special Beam CANNON!" Raditz held up two fingers up to his nose and lunged his arm out quickly as he let the Special Beam Cannon twirl out from his fingertips. The beam struck Pistachio in his upper chest very close to his heart.

"Damn them!" Pistachio yelled.

"Everyone, that attack won't kill him right away, he is still dangerous. Launch all of your energy out at him. Kill him!" Raditz had commanded.

"My kind of attack," Torah joked. Everyone had launched an all out assault of energy at Pistachio's barely recognizable body. The energy consumed his entire being and he fell towards the ground.

"Damn…it…all…" Pistachio uttered his last words as he let out dying gasps and a death rattle. The threat of Pistachio had finally been lifted.

Next Episode:

**The Wedding: Uninterrupted.**


	16. The Wedding: Uninterrupted

**Dragon Ball Saiyan Redemption**

Episode 16: The Wedding: Uninterrupted

"Time to finish you off!" Raditz yelled as he thrust his hand right into Pistachio's skull.

"That was amazing Raditz," Fasha said.

"Yeah, where did you learn that technique?" Shugesh asked.

"I copied it off of the one who killed me," Raditz responded.

"How come I've never seen it?" Bardock asked.

"I was keeping it a secret from you. I thought five hundred years ought to have done it. I was going to use it against you when you least expected it. But unfortunately, Pistachio showed up and when I learned how dangerous he actually was, I had to reveal it. So now you know my dirty little secret."

"Well I thank you for exposing it. You pretty much saved our lives. And I can't thank you enough for it," Borgos said.

"I can't take all the credit. Thank Vegeta too. If it weren't for those magic seeds he found, I wouldn't have had the energy needed to pull off that technique. Hey, Vegeta? Where did you find those seeds?"

"I've told you the answer to that already. I honestly don't know. I highly doubt that they were there by coincidence but I don't think the gods had us in mind when they were thinking of a daily miracle," Vegeta responded.

"Well one thing is clear," Torah stated.

"What is it dear?" Fasha asked tenderly.

"We need another wedding." The Saiyans looked around as they saw the whole church in ruins. Shattered glass was everywhere and dust was floating in the air.

"You know something Torah? You're right about that," Bardock agreed.

* * *

A few months had passed as Torah and Fasha were about to take part in a more fancy wedding ceremony. The marriage was held at Satan City Church which had the exclusive honor of being the most elegant and romantic church of all. This church had a sixty foot tall steeple, statues of gargoyles and dragons all around it, a circular, stained glass window 30 feet in diameter and all the rest of the 128 windows were stained glass as well. Some were just random patterns; some were of particular religious moments of Earth's past, while others just portrayed religious symbols and people. Inside the church, there was even more flowers than last time, a more grander organ with more clear and crisp sound coming from the pipes and a much bigger seating capacity. In pink and white flowers, the words, "Torah and Fasha Forever" were written. Fasha and Torah were already down the aisle with some changes in what they wore. Fasha was wearing a white dress with a transparent veil, a lacy, frilled skirt that trailed about a foot behind her and had no Saiyan modifications to it whatsoever. Torah had on a black tuxedo and black pants. In one of the churches many seats Raditz sat next to a pile of Saiyan armor. The ceremony was about to continue with a minister wearing black and a white piece of fabric around his collar spoke.

"We have gathered here today to join Torah Toma and Fasha Celipe in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who can give just cause to why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your piece." The group of Saiyans looked around as Bardock did a most surprising thing. He stood up.

"What is Bardock doing?" Shugesh asked Borgos.

"I have no idea," Borgos said.

"What are you doing Bardock?" Torah asked.

"Yeah Father. What _are _you doing?"

"It better be good," Vegeta said in a fierce tone. Bardock ignored the questions and comments and walked closer and closer to the couple whose dreams were about to be crushed.

"You may be my best friend but so help me god, I will destroy you if need be. I became Super Saiyan before you so that makes me stronger than you. So tell me. What the hell are you doing?" Torah demanded.

"It is quite simple really. You don't deserve this," Bardock answered.

"What?" asked Fasha.

"You don't deserve this. The church, those clothes, the ring. You don't deserve any of this,"

"Explain yourself," Vegeta yelled.

"It's really quite obvious. Don't you agree that these two should not be wed in this church?"

"No. In fact, if anyone deserves a wedding, it's them!" Raditz responded.

"Well I don't."

"Why is that Bardock?" asked Shugesh.

"Simple."

"Yeah?"

"It's too plain."

"What?" asked Torah.

"It's too plain. I've seen what you've accomplished and I think that what you are settling for is too plain. You deserve a ring with a diamond that is the size of the ones found in the center of the Earth. You deserve a dress more extravagant than that. Torah, you deserve to be wed to the woman of your dreams in a church far grander than anything here on Earth. The ceremony should be viewed by not just your friends but your whole family as well. You deserve a wedding fit for the King and Queen. You don't deserve this low-level Earth setting. You both deserve to be wed on Vegeta," Bardock explained. Every Saiyan started to calm down when they realized the true purpose of Bardock standing up.

"Well, this is the best we've got. We're not on planet Vegeta anymore, we're on Earth and this is as good as it gets," Fasha stated.

"Well, you deserve better. I mean, my best friend and one of my crew members are being wed and as your commander, I believe that you are too good to grace these pathetic halls with your presence. You deserve the best because you are the best. I've seen you fight with determination most commanders only dream of. You listen to my orders and never question them even if I'm wrong. You are just too good for anything that this pathetic planet can offer. I just want the best for my two crew members."

"That's very sweet Bardock, but as my soon-to-be wife said, we're on planet Earth. Not planet Vegeta. So you should get used to it," Torah commented.

"I know. I just wish you to have what you deserve. That's all."

"So you didn't stand up to say that we don't deserve to get married?" Fasha asked.

"Not in this dump anyway."

"Thank this planet's kami my thinking was wrong," Torah sighed.

"Can we get back to the ceremony at hand please?" asked the minister sternly with a look that could kill.

"Yes. I've said what I needed to say. You may go on." Bardock returned to his seat.

"Did you _have_ to do that Father?" Raditz asked.

"Probably not, but I just wanted to voice my opinion."

"You are a _baka_!" criticized Vegeta.

"So like I said before, Do you Torah Toma, take Fasha Celipe to be your lawfully wedding wife?"

"I do," said Torah.

"Do you Fasha Celipe, take Torah Toma to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Fasha said.

"Torah, take this ring, and place it on Fasha's finger." The minister took out a ring that was perfectly cut and shone brilliantly in the colored light. Torah took the ring and placed it gently on Fasha's finger again.

"Is that it?" Torah asked.

"Yes. Now Fasha, I want you to put this ring on Torah's finger." The minister took out another ring with a bigger band and equally beautiful diamond. Fasha received the ring and slid it on Torah's muscular finger for the second time.

"Done," Fasha said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." All of the Saiyans looked towards the ceiling. Raditz held the armor tightly. After a second or two, Fasha and Torah thought it was safe and without wasting anytime, embraced each other in a loving hold as they put their lips together and kissed. The minister blessed the two people who were now joined in holy matrimony and closed his bible. The Saiyans quickly stood up and rejoiced at the fact that the wedding was over and nothing ruined it. Torah and Fasha Toma ran to the front of the church and the doors opened. The organ played the song so many people love to hear at a wedding. The Saiyans threw rice in the air as the church doors opened to reveal a limousine waiting for the newly married couple. The chauffeur opened the door and the new couple went in. The chauffeur closed the door and went to the driver's seat. The Saiyans were standing on the church steps as they watched Torah and Fasha retreat into the distance.

"Do you think they'll videotape their honeymoon?" asked Shugesh perversely.

"Shut up Shugesh," Borgos said as he gently elbowed Shugesh in the stomach. The white limousine with a sign that read, "Just Married" rode off into the setting sun and disappeared from view, heralding the end of the Pistachio Saga.

Next Episode:

**Another Life Altering Vision.**

**A/N: I know you've probably heard enough of people saying this but please try and help those who have truly been affected by the wrath of Hurricane Katrina. The water may be pumped out of New Orleans but even more hardships await the evacuees upon return. So dig deep into your hearts and please help out in some way. New Orleans is in a mess and we need people like you to try and help those who can't help themselves. Please help the victims of Hurricane Katrina. **


End file.
